


The Centaur of Attention 意中之人

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Centaurs, Fluff, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>幾個世紀以前，半人馬與人類之間的戰爭永無止境：土地，食物，女人，以及高於一切的愛。正當戰爭進行得如火如荼的時候，人類發現了火並且發明了火藥，而半人馬則是精通箭術與冶金術。不安與毀滅籠罩了數百年之久。人類被半人馬所囚禁，半人馬也被人類所捕獲。在他們之中有人能夠有勇氣站出來提出和平共處之前，沒有人是贏家。<br/>從那以後，無論是半人馬還是人類都學會了共存。人類接受了半人馬融入他們的生活，建立了一個共用資源的雙贏社會。但是仍然還是有些觀念傳統的半人馬對於人類製造的東西保留懷疑的態度並繼續在星球上過著遊牧的生活，他們更願意依靠土地與打獵生活。這就是他們的生活方式，隨著更多的年輕半人馬更願意在大城市裏尋找機遇，他們這樣的群體正在逐步消亡。</p><p>這是屬於Erik的故事，作為Lehnsherr牧群的首領，穿行在危機四伏的現代生活之中。在一次命運的邂逅之中，他和另一隻半人馬走到了一起。為了能夠討取他所愛的Charles Xavier醫生的芳心，他不得不學著成為一個更加善於交際的半人馬。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Centaur of Attention 意中之人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Centaur of Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796782) by [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD), [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz). 



> **插圖：**   
>  [這裏！](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/post/88993261740/the-centaur-of-attention-by-kageillusionz-art-by)
> 
>  
> 
>  **警告：** 內含半人馬與半人馬的性愛描寫/獸交
> 
>  **半人馬術語：**  
>  **幼駒 (Foal)：** 半人馬的幼崽。小小的，根本不能進行交流的小小半人馬。  
>  **駒子 (Yearling)：** 正處幼兒期。特指已經不再需要依賴母親提供食物的半人馬。  
>  **牝駒/牡駒 (Filly/Colt)：** 正處十幾歲的年紀，充滿著野性與叛逆，尚未完全成熟。  
>  **牝馬/牡馬 (Mare/Stallion)：** 牧群裏的成年半人馬。但是也還會有一小部分尚未成熟的存在。  
>  **獵兵 (Venator)：** 拉丁語中的獵人。意為牧群中的獵人與守護者。這在所有傳統的牧群中都將會被認可。  
>  **天之橋 (Ponte)：** 拉丁語中的橋。引渡死者前往天界之穀（Vallus）的橋樑。  
>  **天界之穀 (Vallus)：** 拉丁語中的溪穀。存在于傳說之中的溪谷，善良的半人馬將會在這裏經行轉世，與天堂類似。  
>  **末日之山 (Mortem)：** 拉丁語的死亡。存在於傳說之中的山脈，邪惡的半人馬會在這裏經行轉世，與地獄類似。  
>  **珀加西 (Pegasii)：** 飛馬的複數。只有特別出色的半人馬才能夠在天界之穀獲得雙翼成為珀加西。與天使類似。  
>  **塔拉 (Terra)：** 地球。  
>  **貝斯蒂亞 (Bestia)：** 與半人馬類似的妖精。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果你喜歡這個故事請不要忘了去原文點個kudos<3  
> 

[★插圖戳我★](https://38.media.tumblr.com/76bb184d23e091ce935fc10914b00903/tumblr_n73n2zcE1m1qj2rgxo1_1280.jpg)

天正下著雨，濕冷的空氣籠罩著他，水滴依附在枝葉與花朵上，一路滾下。濕潤的空氣一直滲透入樹皮，從葉尖滴下的水珠在他古銅色的肌膚上緩緩匯成一條小小的溪流。水跡滑過他肩膀上，扭曲了寬大的血紅色的紋身，一直追溯至肩胛的邊緣，直到水痕經過環繞在他肱二頭肌上的圖案，將它分成兩半。  
  
一小股水流從他緊致得有如山谷一樣的肩胛骨處流下，最終所有的水流全部交匯在一起，最終在他漆黑的馬形下半身處停下。  
  
Lehnsherr牧群的首領在潮濕的空氣中等待著，弓弦被緊緊拉開，蓄勢待發。  
  
陰冷的視線紋絲不動，注視著暗影之中的一舉一動。彎弓壓在他指尖厚厚的繭上，目光聚成一點，就像搭在弓弦上鋒利的箭尖一樣。  
  
自從Erik成為獵兵(Venator)之後，他就能夠很好地將自己融入周圍的環境之中。忽視一切喜怒哀樂，忽視擦過身邊的濕粘的植物，忽視繚繞在自己的蹄子四周的霧氣，忽視這個沉浸在灰藍色陰影的世界。  
  
他吸了一口氣，隨後又吐了出來，雙肺裏充滿了雨後的清香——混合著泥土與水汽的氣味纏繞上他的舌頭，刺激著他的感官——讓他感到無比的冷靜與放鬆。  
  
一隻野兔從灌木從中蹦了出來，準確地進入了他的射程範圍。它尖叫著發出了垂死的哀嚎，抽搐了幾下就不動了。  
  
Erik將他的弓放了下來，如釋重負地呼了一口氣。緊張的意識逐漸放鬆下來。微風吹過，垂落在手臂的發絲掃過他冰涼的手指刺得他皮膚發癢。這陣風來得快去的也快，只在他的身上留下一串雞皮疙瘩。  
  
他在灌木叢中開闢出一條路，半跪在柔軟的苔蘚上，把自己的弓放在自己的獵物旁邊。這只兔子長得很壯碩，俯臥在地，熱量從身體擴散至土地之中。Erik握緊了箭柄的根部將它拔了出來，把獵物裝入懸掛在腰上的皮口袋裏，和另外三隻死掉的同胞擺放在一起。他把箭頭放在苔蘚上簡單的擦拭了一下之後又重新放回了自己的箭囊之中。  
  
凜冬將至，白晝的時光變得越來越短，夜裏陰冷的厲害，地面也變得相當濕滑。氣候的變化反復無常，Erik握著自己的雙手擦了擦，摩擦所產生微不足道的熱量溫暖著他凍僵的指尖。 _是時候該回家了。_ 他想著，眯著眼睛看了看逐漸變暗的天空，他可不想在回去的路上因為踩到了不對勁的地方而滑倒。  
  
不同于城市裏平坦的馬路和高速路，森林裏的路顯得十分昏暗。Erik最終還是下定決心沿著森林的邊緣行動，這樣可以充分利用城市裏文明的產物。他警惕地看著面前那名為汽車的，在路上亡命飛竄的新玩意。  
  
_人類與半人馬共存的城市。_ Erik輕蔑地嗅了嗅空氣中的氣味。兩邊都是狡猾的傢伙，雖然看上去毫無危害，但都是一肚子壞水。真是新災難的溫床。  
  
天空中傳來不祥的的隆隆聲。 _好極了。_ Erik看著黑壓壓的烏雲忿忿地想著。 _就算是老天也要違背我的意願。_  
  
飛馳而過的卡車發出的巨大聲響差點讓Erik摔了個趔趄，撞上了一旁的灌木，他嘴裏不停地說著一些不友善的話。人類和他們所癡迷的高速。他抱怨著。他們的缺點來自於雙足行走的特性，這一點讓他們不能滿足于步行時的速度。他擺了擺身子，確保這些馬路殺手經過的時候不會擦傷自己。  
  
_為什麼他們總覺得自己高人一等？_ Erik悶悶不樂地想著。為什麼他們總覺得自己是造物主？難道他們不覺得必須得倚靠機械才能從一個地方到另一個地方是一種恥辱嗎？他那四隻蹄子可以輕而易舉達到這個速度——Erik現在更加引以為傲了——這比城市人發明的任何一個東西都要好。  
  
一陣刺耳的刹車和喇叭的聲把Erik從自己的內心世界中拉了回來。可是這一切都已經太遲了。Erik大叫一聲，被什麼高速行駛的物體撞倒了，直接撞飛在潮濕的沙地上。他腿一折壓在身子下麵，像一棵森林中被砍到的大樹倒了下去。疼痛像長矛一樣在他的脊髓裏四竄，火辣辣的痛覺向肢體的各個方向擴散而去。這一刻時間仿佛都停止了，心中滔天的怒火幾乎遮罩了所有的感覺，除了不停因憤怒而湧上大腦的血液。  
  
車門砰地發出聲響，還有馬蹄踩在鬆軟岩石上咯嚓的聲音，以及驚慌失措的尖叫。他看不清對方的臉，視線十分模糊。不過毫無疑問的空氣中肯定彌繞著血液的腥味，Erik能嗅到它們，他幹嘔起來。  
  
他呻吟著，試著移動了一下自己的手臂，擦拭臉上的水滴，強迫著讓自己睜開眼睛以便保持清醒的意識，好讓自己能夠起來回到牧群中去。  
  
_這沒什麼。_ Erik自我安慰。可這並不能掩蓋腹部的劇痛。他的母親Edie是牧群的醫生，她會知道如何解決後腿那鑽心一般的疼痛的。  
  
這是一場與自己模模糊糊的視線與幾乎不聽使喚的後腿之間的戰鬥。如同刀剜一般的疼痛從深處傳來，嘗試移動著他的大腿卻有越來越多糟糕的感覺湧上心頭，Erik大口倒吸著冷氣，渾身大汗淋漓。  
  
過了好長一段時間轟隆隆的耳鳴才平息下來，他才隱約意識到剛剛一直有人在耳邊喋喋不休地說著什麼。  
  
“...對不起。真的對不起。救護車就在趕來的路上，馬上就到了。求你別死...”  
  
Erik不慢地咕噥著，喘著氣，最後還是放棄繼續擺弄他的蹄子，挫敗地躺下了。他能感覺到粘稠的血液粘在他的腿和頭髮上。冰冷的水滴在他凹凸有致腹部形成了亮晶晶的水坑。  
  
他感覺自己的眼皮越來越沉。  
  
“不不不，你必須得保持清醒。”  
  
Erik試圖照做，當然他也成功了。伴隨著黑暗中的呼喚與呼叫的警笛聲，他最終還是陷入了昏迷之中。耳邊的聲音一次比一次更加微弱，模模糊糊地在腦中盤旋，直到他再也不能理解任何一個完整的單詞。  
  
他感覺不到自己的腿了。  
  
* * *  
  
Erik感覺自己好像沉溺在湖底。無論他怎麼劃水，拼命地向上蹬去，都無法衝破那遙不可及的水面。  
  
最終醒來的時候，他大口喘著粗氣，心臟突突地跳個不停，雙手緊緊攢著床單。陌生的房間裏，天花板潔白的像是雲彩一樣，四周的牆壁被塗成了淺淺的紫藍色，空氣中彌漫著檸檬的清香與香甜的味道。Erik喜歡檸檬，特別是烤好的蜂蜜檸檬蛋糕；Pryde牧群最擅長烘焙糕點了。  
  
Erik躺著，看向窗戶。那兒被百葉窗遮住了，外面有光從縫隙滲透進來。在他這個位置什麼都看不到。  
  
他死了嗎？  
  
也許他已經跨越了天之橋(Ponte)來到了豐饒的天界之穀(Vallus)，一個屬於善良半人馬的仙境。Erik開始幻想末日之山(Mortem)的樣子了——如果他作為一個無信仰的半人馬死去的話——嗯，一定會更加略微淒慘昏暗，到處都是破敗荒蕪的斷壁殘垣。Erik或許還能夠在天界之穀(Vallus)的一員中找到他的父親。  
  
門哢嗒一聲打開了一條縫，他從來沒注意過原來天界之穀(Vallus)還有門；至少在他原來的幻想之中是沒有的。其次，Erik也覺得百葉窗並不應該遮擋天界之穀那肥沃的綠草，金色的驕陽和鬆軟的雲朵的美景。  
  
一陣清脆的馬蹄聲傳來環繞在他躺著的床上。毫無疑問一定是一個珀加西(Pegasii)或者是一個半人馬。  
  
“噢！你醒了。”  
  
_天神在上。_ 一個擁有澄澈藍眸和紅潤雙唇的半人馬走入他的視線時，Erik如是想。漂亮的棗色身軀，四隻黑色的蹄子，還有一條濃密的尾巴。Erik用力地擺動了幾下尾巴以示好感。  
  
他的內心開始糾結。 _我以為你不會喜歡這種棗色的身體。_ 他一直認為自己是一個高傲強勢的人。 _我也以為你不會對牡馬來電。該死，我更以為你不會喜歡有著英國口音的傢伙。_  
  
但Erik的腦內有另一種聲音正在極力反抗，試圖駁倒先前的看法。 _如果似乎這樣的棗紅色。_ 佔據更加主導地位的聲音嘲諷道。 _那一定是前所未有的動人。牡馬其實也可以長得很好看的嘛。哇哦，如果他不是穿著衣服的話，一定會更棒。_  
  
Erik如饑似渴地盯著這個牡馬看著，長長的白大褂底下是藏青色的羊毛衫，還有一件襯衫隱藏在下面。衣服嘛，在Erik看來，也僅僅是在冬日裏最寒冷的那幾天需要。而天界之穀(Vallus)也沒有像城市裏一樣有那麼多應酬。  
  
“我的名字是Charles Xavier醫生。”他微笑著介紹自己，“我被分配到負責治療你。請不要製造不必要的麻煩。你還記得你的名字是什麼，或者你你來自哪里嗎？”  
  
他驚訝地聽著這優美的口音，這和Erik以聽過的完全不一樣。 _天神在上。_ 他腦海中占大部分的聲音驚歎。 _真是讓我眼前一亮。_ 他腦海中剩餘的小部分也在一旁同意。 _順便閉上你的嘴Erik，你現在看上去像是一個傻逼。_  
  
“Erik。”他的舌頭笨拙地發出幾個音節。注意力全部被Charles Xaiver的外表吸引了。“所以說...這裏是天界之穀(Vallus)...嗎？在我還活著的時候在塔拉(Terra)上遊逛了那麼多年從來都沒有見過像你一樣那麼高雅的生物。”  
  
現在輪到Xavier醫生露出驚訝的表情了，雖然僅是一閃而過。“天界之穀(Vallus)？你一定是哪里弄錯了Erik。我也不願意帶來這種糟糕的消息——”Xavier醫生嘴角上揚，露出一個逗趣的笑容。再也沒有什麼比這個還要引人注目的了。“——你現在好得不得了...我說的‘好’的意思是你現在還好好活著，但也並不是特別好(譯註：But not quite well well 這句有點文字遊戲的意味實在不知道怎麼翻譯比較適合_(:з」∠)_ 如果有更好的譯法歡迎指正)。”  
  
“我是聖瑪麗醫院(St Mary's Hospital)負責醫治半人馬的整形外科醫生。Erik，你還記得你是怎麼到這裏來的嗎？”  
  
Erik搖了搖頭，看著Xavier醫生在木質的墊板上記錄著什麼。  
  
“你所記得的最後一件事是什麼？”  
  
[★插圖戳我★](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f440119b5eb8d123a316fdb9114b6705/tumblr_n73n2zcE1m1qj2rgxo2_1280.jpg)  
  
他蹙眉。“受傷之前我在回家路上。當時很潮濕也很昏暗。當時我沿著馬路走著，那兒有很多車，在一片光亮之中還看到一個大盒子一樣的運輸工具。我只記得有什麼東西不知道從哪里沖了過來然後撞上了我的腿——”  
  
一想到他的腿，Erik從枕頭上支起身子看了自己的後腿。左邊的那條被白色的繃帶包的嚴嚴實實，高高吊了起來。他過了好久才意識到他的腿一直擺出這種蠢得不行的姿勢出現在Charles Xavier醫生面前。  
  
_你的重點錯了啊。_ 屬於Erik腦內的一小部分聲音諷刺Erik只是想吸引這個醫生的注意而不是為了保全自身。  
  
_閉嘴。_ Erik另一部分聲音咆哮著。 _母親聽到這些是不會高興的。_ 他一想到這兒就本能地縮了縮身子。  
  
“我到這裏來之後發生了什麼？”Erik問了。  
  
Xavier醫生給他講述了一段血腥痛苦的回憶。他們是如何把Erik抬進手術室裏清理掉他傷口裏所有的沙粒，然後縫合弄好並包紮好他的腿——用這些厚厚的白色紗布包紮的——這足以讓他靜養8個星期了。  
  
“噢。”  
  
“你還有什麼問題嗎？”  
  
_多不勝數。_ Erik在心理悄悄地想著。第一個也是最重要浮現在他腦海中的就是想問問Xavier醫生是否願意作為他的配偶成為Lehnsherr牧群的一份子。但至少Erik應該在拋出這些問題之前贏得Xavier醫生的好感並摸清對方的興趣愛好。  
  
_Xavier醫生如果能有一個孩子的話看上去會更加漂亮。_ 他大腦中的聲音評論道，另外一部分也迅速同意了這個觀點。  
  
他深深沉湎於自己的幻想之中，甚至都沒發現Xavier醫生的手正在自己的前腿上摸來摸去。Erik咳了一下，祈禱Xavier醫生沒有注意到他用被子把身體裹得緊緊的為了遮蓋變得緋紅的肌膚。  
  
“這兒的一切看上去都十分井然有序。”  
  
Erik對於城市的工作相當畏懼。“我身上一分錢都沒有，”他擔心等傷好了以後城市裏的人會強迫他工作直到付清所有的欠款。“我沒有辦法去支付...”  
  
Xavier醫生站到他的床邊，恰到好處的位置不用讓Erik扭著脖子看著他。（並且這個距離也近得可以讓Erik輕而易舉嗅到他的氣味。）  
  
“我們都是互相幫助的。Shaw衛生部長最新通過的一項新法律指出應該提供免費醫療條件給那些需要的人。無論是人類還是半人馬都一樣。”Xavier醫生揉了揉自己鬆軟的棕發。Erik幻想著他滿臉紅暈的樣子。“而且，嗯，包括像你一樣的其他傳統的半人馬，我大概永遠也做不到向你們這樣，過著自給自足的生活。我覺得你們真的很了不起，而且...”  
  
接下來Xavier醫生說的那些政府如何如何承擔所有的費用Erik一句也沒聽進去，在他聽到他被形容為 _很了不起_ 這個詞之後他的大腦就已經死機了。  
  
“我也與你的家人取得了聯繫。我們在你那個裝著兔子的口袋裏找到了一個電話號碼——嗯我們也把它們裝在容器裏幫你冷藏了。”木制的寫字板被放到Erik床尾的溝槽裏看不見了，Xavier醫生也隨手將自己的筆插入白大褂胸前的口袋裏。  
  
“剛剛你好像一直在和誰說著什麼。”Erik虛弱地回答。一想到他剛剛聽見的全是過一會他要下去見Edie，Erik就覺自己臉上一陣抽搐。  
  
Xavier醫生微笑地伸出了手捏了捏他的肩膀。  
  
“我希望你可以盡可能的靜養。不要走來走去，也不要進行劇烈的運動，好好休息就夠了。不要忍不住想要擺弄自己的腿。我過一會兒會再來看你的，Erik。”Charles消失在他進來的那扇門後面。  
  
之後Erik感覺自己的肩膀疼了好幾個小時。  
  
* * *

這一天快結束時，他始終沒有確切的證據能夠說明Xavier醫生有意成為他的配偶。和他一起回到Lehnsherr牧群中去。  
  
他絞盡腦汁來表明自己的意圖：他不停擺動自己的尾巴，每當Xavier醫生經過他的時候都會昂首挺胸露出自己肌理分明有光澤的肌肉給他欣賞。Erik甚至偷偷跟蹤他，有意搭訕並想讓那些護士在Xavier醫生身邊議論起自己。（那些英雄事蹟。）  
  
可一切都是無濟於事。  
  
Erik通過觀察而得出的結果顯示這沒有任何突破性的的進展。  
  
這完全在意料之中，畢竟Xavier醫生是屬於現代社會的半人馬。Erik覺得用傳統的方法多少有點表達不清，他決定試試新的方法。  
  
在角落裡的魔法盒子提供了好的解決辦法：那是一台電死機(tele-venison)。護士耐心地示範給Erik看這些魔法是如何運作的，Erik也樂此不疲地探索著。寫一首情詩可不是一個好選擇；Erik的筆跡醜得突破天際，根本沒有辦法辨認。半人馬牧群之中也基本不需要書寫。人類也有一種叫巧克力的東西，會讓一大群女性陷入瘋狂。這說不定也會吸引一大群牝馬蜂擁而來一樣。  
  
Erik悶悶不樂地瞪了腳上的石膏一眼。除了忿恨地進入睡眠，他那兒也去不了。

 

Erik住在醫院裡的最後一天，Xavier醫生高興地一大早就來到了他的房間。“你要回家了哦，開心嗎？”他露出一小截光潔的脖頸，臉上掛著燦爛的笑容：好像一隻四肢短短的小狗懶洋洋地伸著舌頭在翠綠的草坪上跑來跑去。  
  
他今天沒有看到木制的寫字板，取而代之的是一個容得下一個半人馬的有輪子的奇妙裝置。  
  
“我...是的。”Erik不情願地承認著。Xavier醫生也只是負責帶他回家的吧。這樣的想法完全合乎清理；換做是Erik也不會拒絕給自己的病人提供這樣的關照。  
  
“前不久我還在大堂見過你的母親，然後還將你的所有物交給了她。他真是一個漂亮的牝馬。我會把你放進輪椅裡然後推著你去見她。”  
  
Erik沉默地踏上了一個會移動的檯子的旅程——Erik，這只不過是在坐電梯——而且Erik非常慶倖電梯電梯裡面的門是閃閃發亮的，這讓他可以通過表面的反射偷偷視奸Xavier醫生的樣子。  
  
_他太俊美了。_ Erik在心裡第千百次地想著。很顯然他現在真的獲得了神靈的祝福。畢竟那個沖過來撞斷了自己左後腿的汽車就是一個很好的證明。‘他就是你的伴侶！’多麼明顯的神諭。  
  
現在或許是他最後一次見Xavier醫生了，還有他那有如朝陽般閃耀的棗色軀幹，巧克力色的秀髮，以及閃亮得如同一泓清泉的雙眸。  
  
_也許。_ Xavier醫生和他揮手告別之後被母親推著進入停車場時Erik落寞地想了。 _也許我也不是那麼不擅長寫情詩啊。_  
  
* * *  
  
不出一個月，Erik又進醫院裡了。就當破罐子破摔(Desperate times calling for desperate measures)。如果他現在的心情不是這麼不顧一切，被另外一個馬路殺手給再撞一次就變得毫無意義了。  
  
* * *  
  
“我們可不能這樣見面。”Xavier醫生指責者再次出現在房間的輪床上的Erik，“但是我還是很高興見到你，Erik。”  
  
聽見Xavier醫生的一番話，Erik的小心臟漏跳了一拍。 _Xavier醫生很高興見到我們！_ Erik腦海中大部分的聲音讓他笑得像一個傻兮兮的幼駒一樣。  
  
是啊是啊，我們也再次被撞了不是嗎？這和之前說好的完全不一樣。僅剩無存的，只為“保全自身”的部分說道。  
  
沒有人問你。讓Erik傻笑的那一部分嗤之以鼻。  
  
他的心臟最後跳了幾下，大腦運轉的速度終於趕上了自己的嘴。他本來是由衷地想說‘我也是，Xavier醫生。’可誰知道取而代之的是Erik的坦白：“再次被車撞倒是讓我能遇見你的方式。”  
  
他根本沒有意識到自己的這番話有多尷尬。甚至Erik膚淺地認為，至少現在Xavier醫生已經注意到他的意圖了。  
  
Xavier醫生眼鏡睜的大大的，下巴都快掉到地上了，黑框眼鏡從他的鼻尖上滑落下來，目瞪口呆的樣子就好像Erik剛剛揍了他一拳。“這不是什麼——你剛剛說了啥？”  
  
事後，Erik才意識到他說的話非常有歧義。事實上這已經可以稱得上有一點點詭異了。  
  
他舔了舔自己乾燥的嘴唇，作為Lehnsherr牧群的首領，他的自信心感到前所未有的爆棚。“我說，被車撞是我唯一可以再與你相見的方式。”  
  
在嘴上功夫這一塊，Erik顯然還沒有獲得現代求愛方式的要領。他姐姐Ruthie借給他‘參考’的小說沒有起到任何的幫助。Erik從來不是一個有情調的人，曾經作為牡駒(colt)的時候他也沒有對任何牝駒提起過興趣。  
  
“那麼為什麼你這麼想再和我見面呢，Erik？”  
  
Erik強迫著自己不去看著Xavier醫生。Ruthie一直都沒有停下來嘲笑過Erik少的可憐的情趣。（不過在Ruthie眼裡，他做的這些也是可愛到以至於能夠打動Xavier醫生的）  
  
“Erik？”  
  
如果說Erik的日常生活和電死機(tele-venison)裡上演的那些肥皂劇一樣，那現在一定是他進行表白的最佳時機。那些甜言蜜語光是想著就足以讓Erik緊張得滿臉通紅了。  
  
“我...”Erik支支吾吾的，緊張的臉紅透了。  
  
“還有什麼東西值得讓你將自己置身於如此危險之中？是你的腿怎麼了嗎？你的治療已經——”  
  
“——僅僅是驚鴻一瞥——”  
  
“——不是因為你最近治好了我的——”  
  
“——我是一個多麼強壯與健康的牡馬。強壯到你根本不用擔心我的身體——”  
  
“——為了讓你看見我在我的子民面前——”  
  
“Xavier醫生！”  
  
“別那麼正經的，叫我Charles就好。”  
  
“噢。”Erik揉了揉鼻子。“我有這個榮幸來替你正名嗎？”  
  
Charles滿腹狐疑的看著Erik。“嗯好啊我同意你。”  
  
“好的...Charles。”Erik像品嘗美酒一般一次又一次細細回味著這幾個音節。（並且模仿著Charles的發音。尷尬得一直傻笑的Erik現在就像一個12歲時第一次在森林裡遇見讓自己怦然心動的生物一樣。他在感情這方面一直都有點後知後覺。）  
  
“Charles。”Erik深吸了一口氣，穩住自己緊張的心情和像被自己狩獵的小兔子一樣蹦個不停的心臟，“我——我希望你接，接受我的表白。”  
  
Erik手中的病例啪嗒一聲掉到了地上，他現在手指和他的下巴一樣合不上了。  
  
好極了，Erik現在正在竭盡全力不讓自己的手抓得這麼緊。把話全部說清楚了之後Erik覺得現在主動權全在Charles的手裡。  
  
Charles沉默的越久，Erik揪起的心一刻也不會放下。憂心忡忡的樣子可是戰略性上的失誤，這個樣子也會讓Charles誤會做出錯誤的選擇。  
  
大概Erik低估了Charles處理人際關係的能力。他是就像他的叔父Erich一樣，除了和其他的親戚與獵兵(Venator)在一起之外，討論那些情情愛愛的事情依然會讓他臉紅到飛起。  
  
他克制住了自己想要躺在Charles的檢查臺上扭來扭曲的衝動。  
  
他嘗試替自己解釋著。“我上一次住在醫院裡的時候你並沒有回應我對你的求愛。我認為這是因為是因為天時地利都不和，換言之是你沒有發現我是一個如此般配的潛在伴侶。”  
  
“不！”Charles驚叫。他瞪大著眼睛，驚訝地用手捂著自己的嘴。  
  
Erik眨巴眨巴著眼睛看了。  
  
“Charles，我——我需要你說實話。你這是在說...？”  
  
Charles把手從臉上移下來，清了清嗓子。他的臉頰染上了一層誘人的鮮紅。“我的意思是。”Charles竭盡所能地避開Erik的視線，“如——如果你想要和我見面的話，你和我說一聲就好了。我會給你我的電話號碼的。”  
  
這一定是口頭上‘好的！我非常榮幸成為你的伴侶！’的表達方式。這真是棒極了，出乎意料的棒。  
  
“所以你這是接受表白了？”  
  
“是的。”Charles擺弄著胸前的金屬儀器假裝很忙的樣子小聲嘀咕著。  
  
一個大大的笑容爬上了Erik的臉。此時他覺得他的心臟跳動的聲音就像一首凱旋的戰歌，空氣中突然飄來奇妙的香味。Charles面帶羞澀的笑容，尾巴沙沙地搖擺著回應著Erik。而Erik也將這一切美景盡收眼底。  
  
“但是下一次，如果你想和我見面的話，就算是為了我，也請你不要再帶著傷來見我了。”  
  
* * *  
  
Charles每一次去和Erik見面的時候都准點得像發條一樣。偶爾他會分享一些工作上的趣事，不過其他的的時間大多都會坐在Erik身邊陪他看他最喜歡的電死節目(tele-venison programme)。  
  
他在Erik留下的最後一晚上給了他一個禮物：一台手機。當然Charles已經把自己的號碼存進去了。  
  
“這個也沒有像Cassidy科技所說的那麼獵奇...”Charles解釋道，將手機退回到桌面放在Erik身旁的小桌板上，“但是像那些簡單的功能打電話啊發短信什麼的，已經足夠了。我已經和手機店的那個可愛的櫃檯小牝馬說過了，這個是最好的手機套餐而且信號應該能夠涵蓋各個邊遠的區域。”  
  
Erik對著這個塑膠的按鈕戳了又戳。他不解地按了一個塑膠的按鈕，隨即這整個東西就開始不安地震動起來，不過也並不能算得上是嚇人。總而言之，Erik也沒有受到驚嚇一般大叫起來。  
  
“Charles，這玩意好像會殺了我！”  
  
Charles貼在Erik的床邊，在Erik撥通某個陌生人的電話之前，他輕輕拍打著Erik的手腕將電話拿了過來。他拿著手機的說明書，繼續啟動未完成的部分。  
  
“沒有什麼東西會殺了你。”Charles翻了個白眼，耐心地解釋，“你只是按到了輸入號碼的地方。僅此而已，沒有什麼好大驚小怪的。”  
  
“為啥會這樣啊？”  
  
“我猜你只是按到了什麼按鈕。當觸控式螢幕普及的時候這種技術幾乎都要永遠消失了。”Charles把這台挪雞鴨手機抓在手中。“這並不是觸控式螢幕的。那位牝馬覺得這是最適合剛起步的新手。”  
  
聽著Charles嘴裡說出來的話，Erik感覺到相當的失落。不過話又說回來，現在他的心裡快要亂成一團了。  
  
探索新事物的感覺讓他好像重新成為了牧群中蹣跚學步的幼駒，一點點小小的細節都會讓他驚歎半天。完全回到了當初探索新事物的興奮之中。就好像Edie當初從城裡帶了慢慢一包的巧克力棒回到牧群中一樣。這一小包從天界之穀(Vallus)帶回來的東西徹底讓Erik走上了製作黑暗料理的道路上。  
  
和Charles如此親昵的行為讓Erik激動不已，可是一個牡馬的注意力卻是那麼的短。  
  
_城市裡的半人馬是不值得信任的。_ Erik一部分的大腦評論道，對於一直興致勃勃解釋著‘應用(app)’的Charles失去了興趣。 _天知道是不是有人想要利用我。_  
  
_我們應該制止他這種性格。並不是所有牧群的成員都想我們一樣友善。_ 另一小部分機智地指出。 _我們應該用健康的方式給他灌輸一些偏執的想法，免得有人想要從中害他。_  
  
_對頭！_ 第一部分大腦表示同意，向另一部握手言和。 _時刻保持警惕是一種健康的性格！_  
  
機智的Erik沒有採取任何一種意見。與此同時，他正在與自己想要摸一下Charles的欲望做著鬥爭呢。他正在試探自己的忍耐極限。不管是用什麼方式摸摸Charles的任何部位，都是能夠讓人接受的社交手段吧。Erik從來不是一個喜歡提問的人，他更喜歡親自動手嘗試。這通常讓Erik的實踐方式變化多端。  
  
像是試探一般，Erik悄悄地把手從出醫院的被子裡伸了出來，指尖在潔白的床單上飛快挪動靠近了Charles之後輕輕撫摸著。Charles依然正在滔滔不絕地解釋著關於‘Bing’和‘Google’的優點與不足之處的同時，Erik的手指已經輕輕地蹭上棗紅色的毛髮了。  
  
Charles的外套和Erik想像之中一樣柔軟。很快Erik的指尖在外套上圈出一些不規則的形狀，他的傑作正隨著手指每一次劃過而不斷擴大著。Erik在Charles講話的時候不停撫摸他好像也不一定是不禮貌的行為。  
  
Erik感覺自己突然領悟了一條重要的常識：‘這個地方可以撫摸，而且對方不介意多撫摸幾下。’  
  
“我發現你一直在走神。”Charles無奈地看了Erik放在自己小臂上的手。  
  
Erik揚了揚自己的眉毛。“你到底是誰？難道你會讀心術？”  
  
“不。那個叫精神感應。”Charles說道。他咬著自己的下唇停頓了一下。看著Erik困惑的表情，他連忙改口，“我只是開玩笑的。根本沒有什麼精神感應。除了在X戰馬( X-centaurs)的漫畫裡會有。”  
  
“如果我是你的話，我會解釋一下什麼叫漫畫。”  
  
Charles寵溺地看著Erik。“有時候我都快忘了我們所處的社會的不同了。這兩件事我們都會解決。先說手機，再說漫畫。”  
  
“你說這個手機可以讓我無論在什麼時候都能夠用魔法聯繫得上你？”Erik問。  
  
“這不是魔法。”Charles回答；Erik仍然沒有完全領會那些諸如電場和無線電這樣肉眼完全看不見的東西。“但本質上，是的。我很高興你能夠用這種方法記住這些資訊。你需要電力保持這個手機維持在開機的狀態，不然他就會沒電關機咯。”  
  
“像是那個能夠把電死機(tele-venison)打開的邪惡盒子一樣？”  
  
“那個叫遙控器。還有這個叫 _電視機(television)_ ，不是電死機(tele-vension)——我不覺得一個死掉的東西能夠娛樂大眾。但是遙控器和電視機確實需要電力來啟動，所以你也說對了一半。”(譯註：稍微解釋一下這裡，這裡的原句是【I’m not sure how comfortable I am thinking of deer providing entertainment to the masses yet. 】venison有鹿肉的意思，但是因為Erik一直把television(電視機)說成tele-venison(電死機)，所以為了對應原文【venison】和【deer】就翻譯成一個死掉的東西了。)  
  
Erik點頭。“所以這個電視機和那個遙空氣(ree-moat)都需要癲力(elec-treaty)來帶動。”(譯註：_(:з」∠)_文盲的Erik說的話實在是太難翻譯惹 實在找不到什麼適合對應的詞 於是只好選擇用諧音...)  
  
“對的。”  
  
Erik低聲哼了一下，再次在Charles的外套上畫著意義不明的圖案。生活在城市裡的半人馬習慣把他們的馬鬃修剪得很短，不像Erik的，像外套一樣覆蓋在他的身上，蓬鬆且保暖。 _真想看Charles的外套上印著Lehnsherr牧群傳統紋飾的樣子。_ Erik陷入了沉思。 _似乎這和在Charles的肱二頭肌上紋著一圈Lehnsherr牧群的圖騰一樣棒。_  
  
“如果你對於你的手機還有什麼問題的話，我保證Edie會告訴你的。現在集中注意力，Erik。讓我們來打個電話。”  
  
* * *  
  
這次在醫院裡呆的時間顯得更加的短，很快Erik又和他最喜歡的人類理療師Henry（“請叫我Hank。”） McCoy醫生見面進行傷後複健。Hank醫生是一個看上去有點焦慮的年輕人。Hank也曾經想混入獵兵試煉，不過在它開始之前估計就會被Logan這個看上去年紀挺大的流浪半人馬當早餐吃掉了。  
  
儘管半人馬在身高上略比人類有優勢，Hank的身高在人類之中也算是高的了，Erik站起來的時候他也能夠得著Erik的眼睛的位置。當然咯他也是Charles的朋友，Erik最早被推到醫院裡來的時候就是他幫著清理傷口的雜質的。  
  
這回他把Erik的輪椅改造了一下，這讓他的後腿根本沒辦法碰著地面。  
  
雖然看上去很傻逼，但是Charles一直跟在輪椅旁邊，就算這一切再怎麼難以讓人忍受，Erik都非常開心地接受了。  
  
* * *  
  
“你的套餐。”當Erik坐著他嶄新的輪椅回到牧群的那晚，Ruthie一邊忙著刷著晚餐時的盤子一邊說，“那簡直蠢透了，我親愛的弟弟。”  
  
“但是不管怎麼說它能用啊？”Erik把盤子擦乾反駁，忍住了想要衝著Ruthie吐舌頭的衝動。要忍住不和這麼粗魯的她打起來真的太難了。  
  
Erich叔父坐在桌子上擺弄著手中的扳手，聽著他們的爭吵大笑起來。周圍長滿了赤褐色鬍鬚的嘴叼著一根煙斗。除去作為獵兵(Venator)的一員不說，Erich叔叔同時也是牧群的常駐機械師和Erik最喜歡的叔父。  
  
Edie在他旁邊一邊用藏青的絲線鉤織著帽子一邊制止著孩子們。“我們都知道這感覺就好像戀愛一樣。”她說，“你和遇到Heim的時候完全一摸一樣。不過現在看看你們兩個，都成為了讓我驕傲的孩子。”Edie無奈地歎息。Erik和Ruthie相互恨恨地瞪了一眼對方。  
  
一提到她的家人，Ruthie就板著個臉像小孩子一樣賭氣地把洗潔精丟給了Erik。回憶起那段青蔥歲月，在Ruthie成為獵兵(Venator)之前，她還是一個根本無法外出打獵的小胖妞。  
  
Charles預設鈴聲的響起把她從水深火熱之中拯救了出來。Erik幾乎都要把手中正在擦乾的盤子掰成了兩半，他飛快地接起了電話，輪椅的輪子被他的動作壓得嘎吱嘎吱向。  
  
“這是你那個夢中情人打來的電話嗎？”Ruthie笑著問了。“噢 Charles~Charles，謝謝你給我打電話~Charles，我真是想死你了~”  
  
雖然聽上去很好笑，但是這確實是事實。“閉上你的驢嘴！”Erik丟下一句話緊緊拽著手機，搖著輪椅從廚房出來回到自己的房間裡。然後輪子卡在門口了。  
  
Erik按下通話鍵大喊。“Charles！別掛！我的輪子卡住了...”Charles的音量太小了，Erik根本沒聽見他的回答。他花了好一陣子才把自己弄出來，然後關上了身後的門。  
  
他的房間佈局相當簡單。一個木制的櫃子，上面放滿了Erik收藏的各色的羽毛和打磨得光亮的鵝卵石。門後的鉤子上掛的是他打獵用的包包，弓箭和箭囊。當然大部分的空間還是被一個巨大的吊床所佔據了。  
  
“稍微給我多一點時間，我需要...”他把電話小心翼翼放進吊床裡擺好，咕噥抱怨著滑到臉上的辮子。輪椅才不會知道Erik是一個多麼威嚴的生物，它看著他大聲咒駡著和自己的被子糾纏在一起，從身下摸索著找出自己的手機。  
  
“...Erik？你還好嗎？你聽上去都喘不過氣了。”就算是透過電話，Charles的聲音聽上去也是憂心忡忡的。不難想像，Erik的幸福指數瞬間提到了頂點。  
  
“很好。我只是——”Erik頓了頓，用前腿輕輕推了一下輪椅，“剛剛輪子被卡住了。”  
  
“輪子被卡住了？”Charles表示懷疑，“你還好嗎？你沒有受傷吧？”  
  
“從你打電話來之後就好得不得了。話說，你怎麼樣？你今天過得好嗎？”Erik享受地躺在輕輕搖晃的吊床裡。  
  
“又忙又累。半人馬和人類都喜歡把他們自己弄得傷痕累累的。”Charles壓低了聲音，“當然不會有蠢到為了想要見我一面而把自己弄傷的。”  
  
“我也不想。”Erik大吼。  
  
Charles輕聲笑了，聽上去就像Erich叔父掛在陽臺上的風鈴一樣清脆。“這招恐怕只能對我用一次。因為蠢成這樣的半人馬只有一個。”  
  
“好極了。我希望這一次你能夠明白。我已經沒有多餘的腿可以用了。”Erik半開玩笑的伸手撓了撓自己的手臂。  
  
“嘿！如果你繼續這樣和我開玩笑的話，我會告訴你我今天才給一個老太太做完雙全髖關節置換手術麼。”Charles的話聽上去像是一種懲罰。他裂開嘴笑了起來，用同樣的口吻回答了Charles。“那來啊。”  
  
在Eirk眼裡，手機這玩意就是可以在和Charles溝通的時候讓他的腔調變得更加柔和聽起來更愉悅的東西罷了。Erik雖然根本不知道‘超高交聯聚乙烯’應該怎麼用，但是只要聽著Charles的聲音就很滿足了。  
  
_說實在的Erik，我們現在的進展是不是有點太快了？_ Erik腦中有點妄想症的部分問道。 _如果他對我們心懷不軌怎麼辦？_  
  
_是嗎？我們有嗎？你一直都相信你自己的本能！Erik腦中（大部分）被打擊的部分反駁。是你從那麼多半人馬之中選出Charles的。排出了牧群中所有有興趣或者能夠選擇的半人馬，你反而選擇了第一次在城市裡遇見的那個半人馬？為了再和他見一面你不惜弄傷自己。老實說吧Erik——_  
  
“Erik？”  
  
“怎麼了Charles？”Erik正盯著窗口慢慢旋轉的風鈴。  
  
“你有好好照顧自己嗎？”  
  
Erik對於Charles的關心挖苦地笑了笑。“這都一整天了，Charles！我還能受什麼傷呢？我也已經沒有傷害自己了。我真的很好，Charles。”  
  
“好的。那就這樣吧。我想儘快和你見一面。”聽到可以再次和Charles見面時，Erik感覺自己的內心深處蠢蠢欲動起來。Charles _想_ 儘快和我見一面！  
  
“我會儘快把事情安排好，我想我們可以一起共進午餐？你覺得這如何？”  
  
Erik感覺自己的臉都要笑僵了，他用被子將自己裹了個嚴實。“那聽上去棒極了。我只希望我們第一次約會可以親自走過去。”  
  
Charles的聲音那聽上去半信半疑的。“真不可思議。你竟然明白了你能夠明白約會是啥意思但是搞不懂諸如像是手機這樣的東西？很明顯我在乎的是你本人而不僅僅是你的腿啊。”  
  
“我是特別的。”Erik呆呆地說。像往常一樣，飽餐一頓之後他都會犯困。他打了一個大大的哈欠並用手使勁揉了揉自己的眼睛。  
  
“噢！我想你應該去休息了。”Charles的聲音聽上去有一些不滿。“休息同樣也很重要。我敢肯定你再這樣下去就要困瘋了。我想我得去吃點東西。我現在有點餓...”  
  
“是誰說要好好照顧自己的？吃東西很重要！”  
  
笑聲像一串優美的風鈴聲傳入他的耳朵。“好，好。我知道了。作為你的醫生我希望你可以好好休息。”  
  
“作為我的伴侶。”Erik希望這有朝一日能實現，“你會怎麼說？”  
  
“我還不是你的伴侶呢！但是不管怎麼樣！我都希望你可以好好休息！如果你覺得你腿太疼就吃點止痛藥。”  
  
Erik不滿撅嘴。“它不疼。”就算它很疼，Erik也習慣了忍受的生活方式。  
  
“對，對。當然不會疼。”Charles笑道，“我會儘快和你聯繫的。”  
  
“明天？”  
  
“如果你想的話，我會在有什麼安排之前再聯繫你的，好嗎？”  
  
“這聽上去真不錯。晚安，Charles。”  
  
“晚安，Erik。做個好夢。”  
  
Erik把Charles的話在心裡回味了很久，那天晚上他確實做了一個夢，夢裡他和Charles沐浴著金色的溫暖陽光，一起在牧場上馳騁。  
  
* * *  
  
Erik習慣隨著每天早上第一縷太陽就醒來。通常他都會和其他的獵兵(Venator)在附近四處走走，但現在這個輪椅讓這一切變得有一點兒困難了。他只好向自己撒了一個小小的謊；牧群非常的安全，早就有人去巡邏了。  
  
他從床上爬起來，把自己塞進輪椅裡，保持自己的後腿離開地面。Erik不得不承認這些現代的新發明也還是挺好的，起碼這玩意竟然出乎意料的能夠支撐起他的體重。不管怎麼說，並不是所有的新發明看上去都那麼糟糕。  
  
有一樣東西，Erik真的是超級感謝發明它的人，那就是咖啡機。  
  
去廚房之前，Erik落寞地看了一眼掛在門邊的弓。看來想要再次拿起它得有好長一段時間了。  
  
他的叔父早就起來了，正在津津有味地嚼著巧克力餅。桌上擺著一杯熱氣騰騰的咖啡，還有些看上去不知道是什麼的半成品。Erich看見坐在輪椅上的外甥起來後站起來去重新倒了一杯咖啡。  
  
“早啊。”  
  
“早。”他的叔父打著哈欠回答坐在旁邊的Erik，“我們很少看會在這個鐘點看見你。睡得怎麼樣？你的腿還好吧？”  
  
“好得很，謝了。”Erik睡眼朦朧地看著面前的咖啡。由於不能去打獵，他現在還有大把大把的時間安排今天到底去做點什麼。事實上在過去這兩周之內，Erik對於牧群的瞭解與互動已經比他終生次數的總和還要多了。  
  
從那之後他就新發現了每一個人都有一些值得尊重的地方——不僅僅是那些獵兵(Venator)——還有所有那些Erik發誓過要替父親保護的牧群中的男女老少們。  
  
“你這是要出去所以才重新編頭髮呢？”  
  
Erik本能地一把扯下了穿滿了珠子的皮繩，另一隻手抓著辮子。“這不是很明顯嗎？”  
  
Erich翻了個白眼。“當然，Erik。我不瞎。今天你用的發帶很不一樣，只有在一些特殊場合你才會用滿是羽毛的深色發帶。如果我敏銳的雙眼沒有騙我的話，你的Charles什麼時候會來接你？”  
  
“大約午飯時間。”  
  
聽到Charles現在已經變成他的Charles時，Erik全身都在興奮高歌。他拿起杯子，滿心歡喜地小啜了一口，一邊想著Charles喝咖啡的樣子。或許他根本不會喝咖啡吧，Erik想。Charles說的是英國口音（大概，是電死機(tele-venison)告訴他的），Erik覺得他會更有興趣喝茶，而不是這種又膩又甜的咖啡。Erik敢賭上他的弓。  
  
“我懂的。”Erich狡黠地笑了笑評論道，“那句諺語怎麼說來著...‘wie ein Honigkuchenpferd freuen’。你現在就和這個樣子一摸一樣。”  
  
“什麼？”Erik默默打量著他叔父話這句話背後的意思，眉頭都擰成了一團，“開心得像一個吃了蜂蜜蛋糕的馬？”  
  
“相當恰當不是嗎。你不是最喜歡檸檬蜂蜜蛋糕麼？”  
  
Erik愣住了。“你是說Chalres是一個蜂蜜檸檬蛋糕？為啥啊，我都——我都從來沒吃過Charles！這聽起來太可怕了...”  
  
Erich拿起馬克杯意味深長的笑了。“不過當你把他像糖果一樣吃掉的時候可要小心一點哦。(Na, dann sei aber vorsichtig, wenn du an ihm naschst.)”  
  
他感覺整個臉都燒起來了，飛速地喝光了剩下的咖啡。他根本都沒有成功約會一次，可是他的叔父就已經發生這麼大的轉變了。  
  
早晨剩下的時間Erik基本上都在虛度光陰。現在可好，整個牧群都知道Erik有新歡了。他們都相當期待有朝一日可以親眼見到Charles。Erik現在要如何維護自己作為Lehnsherr牧群之主的尊嚴早就不得而知了。特別是Ruthie和Erich叔父已經毀掉了他在所有人心目中的形象。現在就算聽到牧群之中有人把Charles叫成他的檸檬蛋糕他都不會覺得奇怪了。  
  
一個幼駒沖了過來，全身上下都寫滿了激動的情緒。踏出的每一步都是滿滿的精力。她大聲的宣佈“他來了！Erik的Charles來了！”  
  
僅僅是提到了Charles的名字都要讓Erik的心臟幾乎跳停了。  
  
所有牧群的人都出現了，甚至像是Dalia這種脾氣暴躁，不願意騰出一點時間給他人的牝馬都到場了。他很驚奇憑藉著她那頑強的意志竟然能夠活著見著這一奇跡的時刻。  
  
Erik輕輕推開面前的人群，好讓自己能夠看清Charles和他的車。Charles這輛銀色的小車看上去大小和Edie的差不多，不過比她的看上去要嶄新得多了。他臉上掛著笑容，絲毫沒有因為被一大群圍觀群眾而感到尷尬。  
  
“你好。”Charles從車裡走出來說著。  
  
整個牧群寂靜無聲，大多數人都直勾勾地看著Charles。Erik略微不滿地想著他或許是有必要開個集會好好講講待客之道了。  
  
“Charles！”Erik一邊打著招呼一邊把散落的碎發捋平了，“你來了。”  
  
“當然。”他的笑容比天邊的驕陽還要耀眼，“噢！在此之前我忘了...”Charles再次打開了自己的車門，翻找了好一會後又出來了。他手裡多了一個很大塑膠袋，裡面裝滿了新鮮出爐的糕點；Erik的鼻腔都要被香味填滿了。  
  
“我不知道給你帶什麼好，所以我就去我們那兒的麵包店給你買了點東西，我想你大概會喜歡？我希望這些足夠分給大家。”Charles露出一個羞怯的笑容；抓住一個牧群的心首先要抓住他們的胃，新的羈絆就這麼通過巧克力餅乾，馬德林蛋糕和新口味的千層酥建立了起來。  
  
Edie親切地接受了Charles帶來的禮物。“很高興再見到你，Charles。其實你真的不需要帶這些東西過來...”  
  
“這也不是什麼貴重的東西。”Charles微笑，“而且我也聽說了，如果你們高興的話Erik也會很開心的。”整個牧群炸開了鍋，消息像漣漪一樣擴散了出去。Charles已經知道這個牧群最核心的機密了。Erik現在一定相當震驚。  
  
“你太客氣了。”Edie說，“你能替我們好好照顧好Erik吧？”她接過了袋子的同時飛快的掃了兩眼裡面的東西。  
  
“客氣了。”Charles一邊保證一邊轉向Erik。“我們不如先上車吧？”  
  
Erik點著頭小心翼翼坐在副駕駛坐上，看著Charles麻利得把輪椅裝進後備箱裡。一想到作為一名醫生的Charles竟然能夠如此效率的拆卸輪椅就莫名讓人覺得有些驚悚。  
  
整個牧群的人都還在猶豫究竟是繼續盯著Edie手中的食物望眼欲穿還是和正在向他們揮手告別的Erik。不過作為他的外甥們，Ruthie的雙胞胎牡駒Blake和Noah，和這群吃貨在一起顯得相當格格不入。  
  
“在我們去吃午飯之前我得先帶你去買點東西。”  
  
“為啥啊？”Erik顯得相當困惑。他根本不需要準備衣服來過冬，而且很顯然現在也不是培養這個習慣的時候。  
  
“嗯...”Charles說出這句話的時候把這個母音拖得很長很長。他盯著馬路瞟了幾眼，他在鼻腔裡含含糊糊地咕噥出幾個Erik不明白的音節。“你太...讓人把持不住。”  
  
“什麼？”  
  
“就是，你看看你，編著頭髮，豐滿的肌肉讓人一覽無餘。還有那下巴的輪廓...”  
  
Erik低頭看著自己，露出了不解的表情。他並不覺得自己的肌肉出了什麼問題，對於幼駒們來說這是一個成功的首領的好例子。他向Charles說著，他們身邊的原始的自然環境是如何正在逐漸被現代化的東西和高樓大廈所一點一點的取代的。  
  
“那至少讓我給你買一件襯衣，或者其他你喜歡的。我們一會要去的地方並不太適合一個過於傳統的半人馬。”Charles開車的同時還不忘偷偷看兩眼Erik，“我倒是不介意你穿成這個樣子，但是其他人恐怕就...”  
  
Charles現在一定是因為作為伴侶所以佔有欲漸長。要把Erik包得嚴嚴實實一定是因為不想吸引其他人的注意力。這太明顯了，因為當他允許Charles向他展示自己的肌肉是那紅的滴血的臉很好得證明了這吸引力。Erik知道雖然這沒什麼，但是他一定讓他的伴侶非常開心。  
  
“當然，Charles。”Erik機智得點著頭，傻笑爬上了他的唇，“如果這麼做能夠讓我拯救現代人那精緻細膩的玻璃心的話。”  
  
“很好。作為你的醫生，我有責任去對付那群驚訝不已的平民，讓我們這次的約會並不會太滑稽。”Charles把車開機了一個看上去好像專門給車用的建築物裡，這裡的每一輛車都安安靜靜的呆在原地，“我這有一件外套，在找到適合你的襯衣是大概能夠勉強應付一下。還有當我們到那裡的時候時刻記住我們是在公共場合，好嗎？”  
  
Charles的外套真的很暖和：裡面毛絨絨的，外面則是天藍色的。讓他喜出望外的是這充滿著Charles的味道。上面還印著一些Erik根本不確定是啥順序的字母，不過他還是做出了一個大膽的決定，把它們在腦海中讀了一個遍。  
  
“當我還在醫學院的時候每天都穿著這件外套。”Charles在等前面一位老太太騰出位置時介紹道，“這是我讀的那個大學的名字：牛津大學醫學院(Oxford University Medical School)，我一生中最棒的六年都在那兒。”說道最後一部分的時候他露出了一個苦笑，好像這一切都是一個笑話。  
  
_牛津_ ，Erik想著，試圖把它放在自己大腦裡的地圖之中。他並不像Erich和自己的父母一樣到處旅遊過，不過從這個發出這個音舌所在的位置和Charles的口音可以判斷，它應該是在英國的某個地方。  
  
他們走進了商場裡。“這地方是給各種各樣的商人推銷他們的產品的，當然這對於所有的的消費者來說也很方便。”Charles解釋著，推著Erik走向男裝部。  
  
“可是我怎麼付錢？”Erik皺眉。他討厭欠自己欠了Charles那麼多錢，他應該才是付錢的那一個。他得找點方法利用現有的技術去掙點錢。那些好東西才是Charles應得的。  
  
“我會幫你付錢的。就是一件襯衣而已，它們並不是特別貴。而且帶你出來是我的主意。”  
  
“但是——”  
  
“沒有但是，Erik。我堅信未來的某天你可以補償我。也許是下一次我去造訪你的領地的時候。”Charles近乎殘忍的拒絕了Erik，“不過現在，為什麼你不試著挑幾件你喜歡的衣服試試看呢？”  
  
Erik正試著不要露出生氣的表情，最總還是接受了Charles強硬的態度，終於把自己的注意力到排列整齊的貨架上看著琳琅滿目的襯衣。  
  
他隨手拿起一件衣服然後拉開了外套的拉鍊，正當他脫了一半的時候站在他身後的Charles大聲的發出一聲歎息後飛快的制止了Erik手上的動作。  
  
“Erik！不是在這！”Charles噓了一聲，臉紅透了。  
  
“可是你說‘試試看’啊？”Erik不解地皺眉。這又一次很好地說明了他總是能夠傷害到身邊那些思想保守的人脆弱的心靈。不過至少現在他也只是讓店主投來了可疑的目光。  
  
“我是說在試衣間裡！”Charles小心地把他推到了分成很多區域的試衣區間中的一個小隔間裡，“如果你穿這個衣服有什麼困難的話就告訴我。我就在外面。”他用力拉上了簾子，讓Erik一個人在裡面慢慢奮鬥了。  
  
經過了與手臂的一段艱苦鬥爭之後，Erik從鏡子裡審視著自己。他扯了一下包裹著自己雙臂的布片，試圖露出一個微笑。這看上去並沒有想像中的那麼壞嘛，至少這些布料貼在他肌膚上的感覺相當的不錯。這讓人感覺很不錯而且相當合身，也能夠勾勒出他輪廓分明的肌肉，這或許能讓Charles對他投以更多的目光。是個靠譜的主意。  
  
“Charles，給點意見。”簾子發出了 _唰_ 地一聲聲後被拉開了，Charles的目光全在他的身上。“看上去如何？”  
  
“Polo衫。很好，相當不錯的選擇。這看上去...你穿著很適合...”Charles清了清喉嚨，從不同的角度在這三面鏡子中看了個仔細。“你自己覺得如何？”  
  
“我喜歡這個顏色。”Erik把手貼在胸口上用手撫摸著衣服。他折起Charles的外套甩在自己的背上，這樣一定會對Charles更有吸引力。  
  
Charles點了點頭，“好的。那我們去付款。”  
  
店主甚至眼睛都沒眨一下，他也就看了Erik一眼，點了點頭接著就完成了交易。“先生們，祝你們有個愉快的一天。”那人禮節性的說了一句。  
  
Charles在商場裡小心翼翼地推著Erik，在很多櫥窗前停下來指給Erik看一些他可能會感興趣的東西。不過大多時候Erik都兇狠地盯著那些看著自己的路人，這群自我防範意識一向不弱的人們便會識趣地移開視線。  
  
“我們要去哪裡吃東西呢？”Erik問著。他一直有點擔心醫院外和市區裡的生活究竟是怎麼樣的，那些食物到底是從哪裡來的？醫院裡一定有一支精良的獵人隊伍給那些不舒服的人提供食物。“我應該帶只兔子或者是雞去減輕那些做飯的人的負擔——Charles你笑什麼呢？”  
  
“我們不需要去打獵。我們要去的地方是我最喜歡的一個餐廳，並且那裡的食物是已經煮好然後再端上來給我們的。”  
  
Erik眨巴眨巴眼睛，陷入了沉思。“你說啥？你從來不打獵？”  
  
“坦白來說，是的。”Charles推著他經過了滿是人類與半人馬拿著五顏六色的包包在裡面閒逛的超市。“可以說這些食物都是事先已經‘打獵’好的。”  
  
Erik轉過身來盯著Charles看著，腦子裡只閃過一個念頭。“所以你也曾經想要成為一個獵人咯？”  
  
“呃。”Charles撓了撓自己的臉頰，“我們通常都叫他們農夫。他們有的會種菜有的也會畜牧。不過最終他們的產品都會從某種管道到出現在超市里，這樣我們就可以用錢來買東西了。我最喜歡的那個餐廳是Aristocrat，在那兒他們會給我們煮好的蔬菜和肉，我們則需要給錢支付這項服務。啊哈！我們到了！”  
  
他們在相當舒適的雙人桌就坐，Erik仍然還在回味不用打獵也能得到食物這個概念。這地方相當安靜。桌子上擺放著白色的桌布，桌上擺放著幾支蠟燭和一束插在藍色花瓶裡的花。  
  
在他面前擺放的是一頁寫滿了字元的紙。Erik能認出的有‘牛肉’，‘雞肉’還有‘土豆’。但是其他的那些讓他毫無頭緒。那些鵝肝和肉醬到底是什麼東西？（譯註：原句 What in the Nine layers of Mortem’s Bedrock is a ‘foie gras’ or ‘pate’? 我實在沒弄明白Nine layers of Mortem’s Bedrock到底是個啥...初步猜測是某道菜的名字但是怎麼也找不到詳細的所以這個就沒翻譯出來_(:з」∠)_ 如果有知道這是何方神聖的GN歡迎更正。）  
  
Erik吞了口口水，這頁紙上面出現的那些華麗的詞彙讓他有點無從下手。  
  
[★插圖戳我★](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f6556f0ed672080274b40f4baeaaf1dc/tumblr_n73n2zcE1m1qj2rgxo3_1280.jpg)  
  
“你之前——你需要我解釋什麼嗎？”Charles問著。Erik從他臉上的表情可以看出Charles的擔心，很顯然他意識到自己的困惑了。  
  
Erik這回反而沒有像那些缺乏教養的半人馬一樣，他只是在桌子對面微笑地看著Charles。“我和你要一樣的東西。”Erik根本不值得那張紙上寫的東西究竟是什麼，但是他對於Charles在食物上的選擇有著絕對的信任。誠然，Charles絕不會點一些有毒的食物。  
  
“好吧。”Charles重新上下掃視著菜單，“那就這樣吧。”  
  
Charles傳喚了一個漂亮的帕洛米諾牝馬(palomino mare)。“你們好。(Bonjour)”她打著招呼，“你們要點些什麼？(Vous avez choisi?)”  
  
Charles最後半信半疑地看了一眼Erik後轉向服務員露出了一個漂亮的微笑。接下來從他嘴裡蹦出的則是一串模糊而又性感的聲音。“我要一份油封鴨，然後給Erik一份辣羊肩肉，謝謝。(Je voudrais un Parmentier de confit de canard et un Epaule d'agneau confite aux épices pour lui. Merci.)”  
  
“謝謝。(Merci)”她拿起了桌上的菜單，“食物會儘快呈上。”  
  
等到服務員從視線裡消失之後Erik終於鼓起勇氣。“你剛剛點了什麼？”  
  
“鴨和羊肉，它們都很不錯。”  
  
“我相信你。”Erik懷疑地說著，畢竟他以前也只是吃過兔子和鹿肉。“我以前從來都沒有吃過這兩個東西，除了雞肉。”  
  
Charles笑了，拿起面前的被子抿了一口水。“那你喜歡吃雞嗎？”  
  
他抱怨了一小會。“還好吧。味道有點淡，不過還不算太糟糕。”  
  
“我知道有些人超愛吃羊肉的，當然也還有一些人根本不能忍那個味道。”  
  
美味的食物讓這個下午並沒有被虛度。Erik發現自己越來越想要走近Charles的生活，想要和他能有更多的時間可以一起度過。回去的車程並沒有想像中的那麼長，在Erik看來這路程幾乎有幾個小時，但實際上卻只是幾分鐘罷了。  
  
“想要去廣場散散步不？”Charles問著，把錢包塞進自己前腿上的皮包裡。  
  
午後的時光是讓人心情愉悅的，就算對於‘廣場’這個地方一點概念都沒有的Erik還是同意了。Charles緩緩地推著輪椅從被炫目燈光所點綴的商場前經過。噴泉就坐落在圓形廣場的中央，底部被藍色的瓷磚所點綴。廣場上有不少餐廳的桌位，可以給那些喜歡新鮮空氣人們所享用。一個鐘樓傲然挺立在路邊，金色的面龐微笑著看著來來往往的人們。  
  
他們在廣場上走了幾圈之後在一個沒有人的長椅上停下了，Charles把輪椅推到長椅旁邊後舒適地坐在長椅上抬頭欣賞著璀璨的星光。  
  
Erik也抬著頭看著夜空，因為落日的緣故深藍的天空被染上了一層橘黃，不過很快就發現自己一個星座也認不出來的Erik露出了沮喪的表情。  
  
“這些星星真是明亮而且漂亮。”Erik的音量恰到好處，既能夠聽清在說什麼也不會蓋過在戶外用餐時的人們的談論聲，“不過嘛，因為這些燈光的關係太難看清楚了。等下次我再給你看。”  
  
“觀星麼...”Charles若有所思地笑著，“我曾經還是牡駒(colt)的時候經常和父親一起。以前我們經常會開幾個小時的車到這兒——唔大概也並不是像你過去看到的那樣明亮，但是也是相當壯觀的。我現在還能記得當時和父親一起辨認的那些星座呢。”  
  
Charles的聲音裡透出了一絲懷念，這讓Erik好奇起他們牧群的組成了。Charles從來沒有過多的提及她的親人，至今為止他也只是知道他有一個收養的妹妹，因為服裝設計的工作需要奔走各國，常年不在家。  
  
他們坐著分享著各種各樣輕鬆的話題，享受著萬籟寂靜所帶來的安詳。微風帶過水池，追逐著水面一圈一圈的漣漪直到消失在池子的邊緣。  
  
Charles打了個寒顫。沒有什麼東西比冬日裡的風還要冷的了。Erik安靜地把Charles的外套遞了過去。“是時候該回家了，你看上去感覺越來越冷了。”  
  
鐘樓發出了報時的聲響，Charles歎了口氣。“已經這個時候了嗎？那我們確實是該離開了。你介意——這麼說吧，你一定要馬上回家嗎？現在天黑得很快，或許我和你一起回家是一個好主意——”  
  
Erik慢慢地露出了一個大大的微笑。“如果你這麼說了的話...”  
  
Charles站了起來，把手臂舉過頭頂伸展著。他的蹄子輕敲著地面，Erik癡癡地看著Charles因伸展肢體縮上去的襯衣而露出來的小腹。“我的意思是，你可能會再次捲入另一場車禍。”Charles相當直截了當。  
  
“你這麼一說好像我還曾經做過這樣的事一樣。”看著Charles的襯衣又滑回了原位，Erik做了一個撅著嘴唇的表情。“也就只有一次而已。”  
  
“僅僅一次也已經夠多了，Erik。”  
  
Erik意識裡的一部分已經開始頭頂派對的帽子，手撒小碎花表示強烈同意而鼓著掌。  
  
“嗯，好吧...”Erik坐輪椅上轉過身子看著Charles，“我很高興你也這麼覺得。我還是很珍惜我的前腿的。”  
  
“真是不可理喻。”Charles露出了一個輕快的笑容，把Erik塞回了車裡。  
  
回到Charles家的車程並不長，甚至Erik還沒弄明白那個讓人欲罷不能的電臺到底是個什麼玩意。  
  
大多的現代半人馬都住在小洋房或者公寓的一樓裡。Charles公寓門口鋪著淡綠色地毯的走廊足夠讓輪椅通過，天花板的邊緣被鑲了邊，醒目的藍色大門旁邊被形狀奇特的白色藤蔓所交織著。  
  
“抱歉這挺亂的。”Charles一邊把Erik推進去一邊解釋著，“不過不要客氣。”  
  
Charles的家和他想像中的樣子並不同。首先抓住Erik的注意力的便是一些老舊圖書的味道，視野中的每一個角落都擺放著一摞又一摞的書籍。鑲嵌在牆上的是一個高至天花板的書架，為了能夠騰出更多的空間，書架上擺放了兩排的書。但是儘管這樣，地上還是攤著一大堆的書。  
  
Erik屬於那種很容易就能夠滿足的牡馬：只要能有一個遮風擋雨填飽肚子的地方就夠了。半人馬和人類把這座城市叫做“家”，享受著這種明亮寬敞的房間。不過，至少Erik還是可以從那個什麼都能表演的電死機(tele-vension)消磨時光（比如說那個人類偵探和他那個強有力的牡馬搭檔的故事。）Erik試想著，如果他也是在這城市之中長大的話他的公寓絕對相當空曠，簡潔即美。  
  
“你要喝點熱巧克力嗎？恐怕這是我現在唯一能在家裡找到的了。”  
  
“熱巧克力？”Erik問。他對於這個概念可謂一頭霧水，在他眼裡吃巧克力就是吃巧克力餅乾。硬要說這其實也算是他小小興趣裡的一部分。  
  
Charles輕笑。“你以前都沒有喝過對吧？好的，現在你就坐在沙發上好好享受一下，我很快就回來。你知道電視機怎麼開吧，我記得DVD機裡放的是星際迷航(Star Trek)的碟，如果你感興趣的話可以看看。”他從左邊的門出去了打開了廚房的燈。  
  
Erik束手無策地看著淩亂的茶几，試圖從這書堆底下翻出遙空氣(ree-moat)。唯一讓他欣慰的是角落裡的那些書塔並沒有倒塌。  
  
這電死機(tele-venison)比上一次他打開的時候感覺還要難，這遙空氣(ree-moat)上有上百個按鈕呢。直到Charles手裡拿著兩個熱氣騰騰的馬克杯回來時Erik還在電死機(tele-venison)前搗鼓著上面的魔法按鈕。  
  
“我猜你一定不知道星際迷航(Star Trek)是什麼。”  
  
Erik舉旗投降。畢竟Charles遞過來的杯子吸引了他現在所有的注意力。溫熱從杯壁上繪製的圖案傳遞出來，Erik的手掌貪婪地沐浴在這溫度之中。杯子上印著：醫生拯救世界(譯註：Doctor will work for cupcakes 這句實在想不到怎麼翻譯，原梗我也沒找到_(:з」∠)_但是很多馬克杯這種XX will work for cupcakes之類的標語...不過我估計也沒有什麼實際意思就和keep calm的意思一樣)。他的舌頭差點就要給這熱巧克力燙傷了，這一定是來自天界之穀 (Vallus)給神享用的食物。  
  
_這資訊很有用。_ 他的意識小聲地說著。很清晰地指出了Charles的喜好，換言之，這也是有一段開心健康的關係的關鍵。  
  
“我準備倒回去所以你可以從第一集開始看。”Charles拿起了盒子盯著思考著，“不過你是一個聰明的半人馬。我肯定你能弄明白的。我去給你準備一下臥室，很快就回來。”  
  
他知道這講的是一些東西在銀河裡旅行的故事。那裡面的飛船造型相當的奇特，害得他根本都不能好好看劇情都光顧著看那飛船了。怎麼會有人試圖開著太空船去尋找那些根本不知道有沒有的宇宙的盡頭呢。就算是企業號(Enterprise)上的人類或者半人馬也沒有辦法知道答案嘛。  
  
不過他還是被裡面的求偶儀式所深深吸引著。很明顯那個瓦肯半人馬對那個人類艦長有意思。Erik開始考慮參考那些橋段的可行性——至少對於他的牧群來說，得考慮能不能在這艘船之外的地方實施。  
  
直到Charles回來的時候Erik都一直坐在沙發前的地毯上在整理他的思緒。舒適地靠在沙發上，曲著自己的腿坐著。他們靠的很近，近到Erik可以嗅到從Charles棕色秀髮所散發出來香甜芬芳的氣息。  
  
他無法抗拒地把自己的手指伸向Charles的髮絲，完美得讓人窒息的觸感。這進展真是迅速，他已經能夠開始照顧這個牡馬了。  
  
Edie以前經常告訴他人生中那些關於戀愛的那些小事。不過Erik從來都不像一般的牡駒一樣對這些事上心，對於那些肉麻的事情從來都提不起興趣，完全就是點歪技能樹的類型。不過有時候他也不得不接受Ruthie對他的“洗腦”。  
  
“總有一天，某個人或者半人馬會讓你覺得你是全世界最幸運的那一個。能讓你開心的事情將不再僅僅讓你一個人開心，它會讓你們都很快樂。”她是這麼說的，“我和你的父親是在獵兵試煉上相遇的...然後就像點燃了什麼東西一樣。他當時是那麼的自信，堅信它能夠成為獵兵的一員。當然也是他的自信鼓勵我，讓我在那天能夠超常發揮。”  
  
“然後，他向我走來，他身上的紋身依然歷歷在目，那是他結束和Logan的比試之後做的第一件事。他當時生怕我就這麼一走了之了。雖然那一天他是那麼的洋洋得意，不過我依然沒有忘記。”Edie露出了狡黠的笑容，“他根本就不知道泡妞的第一件事應該做什麼——”  
  
“呃，媽！夠了——”  
  
“Erik，別打斷我！”一個枕頭從Ruthie那邊飛了過來正中Erik的臉。  
  
Edie笑著看了他的孩子們滑稽的動作，從容地站起來躲過了Erik丟過來的枕頭。“好啦好啦，睡前故事的時間到此為止。不過我對於你們父親的愛現在已經轉變成對於你們的愛了。如果你們再不乖乖的貝斯蒂亞(Bestia)就要過來把你們都抓走了。”  
  
毫無疑問Erik確實是Jakob Lehnsherr的兒子。因為他母親曾經提到過的那些往事正是他身上現在正在上演的...  
  
他溫柔地撫摸著Charles耳朵的輪廓，認真嚴肅地說。“Charles，我寧可為你而死。”  
  
Charles轉了過來，神色緊張。“作為你的醫生，我不贊同這個意見。”  
  
“不，不是那個意思。”  
  
“Erik，我——我不明白。”  
  
Erik不明白為什麼Charles就是不懂這些傳統的泡妞方法呢。他的牧群難道沒有教過他嗎？雖然不同的牧群有自己的特色，但是有一樣東西一定是不變的：願意為自己的伴侶戰鬥致死是求愛的一部分。  
  
“我感覺，有些傳統的東西在我們這好像已經失傳了。”Charles小聲地說著，“不過我覺得這對你來說似乎很重要。如果真的有必要去傷害一頭鹿或者其他什麼可憐的半人馬來博取我的歡心的話，我更希望你能夠寬恕他們的性命。Erik，我對你的感情不會變的。”  
  
Charles附身湊近，之後只知道到有人貼上了他的唇吻著。一個點亮了Erik腦海中所有的回路的吻，一個讓Erik期待已久激動不已值得重複的吻。  
  
Charles露出了一個優雅的笑容，讓Erik的思緒都飄了起來。溫暖的感覺擴散到身體中的每一個細胞之中。這對於Erik的過去來說是從來不可能會發生的，但是現在的他卻相當滿足。滿足地握著Charles的手，就像那個求偶儀式中的瓦肯人一樣握著對方的手，在Charles的注意力重新被星際迷航(Star Trek)奪走之前又從他那兒又偷來一個吻。  
  
* * *  
  
Erik發現在現代資本主義背景下試圖博取某人的歡心會帶來很多微妙的文化衝突。這比來聖瑪麗醫院做個整形手術會帶來的問題還要多得多。  
  
他正在試圖解決第一個問題。他在史塔克工業(Stark Industries)找到了一份工作。那是一個以生產弓箭和其他東西出名的地方。Erik從來都買不起一把複合弓，因為它需要的錢遠超於他能夠掙的。僅僅測試這些弓箭永遠都不能滿足Erik，因為再也不需要微調他的姿勢和蹄子。再也找不到狩獵時拉開弓弦的那種快感了。  
  
第二個問題讓他更加有點難以適應。  
  
回到醫院的Charles變得更忙了，他們能夠碰面的時間變得少之又少。他一開始並沒有注意到這是一個陷阱，直到Charles錯過了一次他們晚飯的約會，甚至告訴他要推遲三小時之久。Charles在工作中忙得抽不開身，就算是醫院沒有發生嚴重到要所有的醫生都就位的情況他都忙得不可開交。  
  
Erik儘管對第一點表示失望但是他還是可以理解。Charles雖然還不像Erik一樣是這個牧群的一份子，但是對於Charles來說醫院更像他的家人，而且他也有責任去照顧那些病人。  
  
Charles一直安慰著Erik他會回家，可是Erik卻不知道究竟是什麼時候才能回來。Erik經常呆呆地站在Charles公寓的前門等待著，直到晚宴變成早宴。  
  
* * *  
  
“別過來。”Erik板著臉看著前面的Charles。  
  
“你可以感受一下當其他人拿著拋光器靠近你的腳也說出這句話的感覺。”  
  
他能感覺到Charles對他翻了個白眼。“噢別像個孩子一樣。幼駒都比你會撒嬌。我發誓過去這八個星期一定把你寵壞了。而且我敢肯定那感覺不過是和撓癢癢一樣。”  
  
“就當是我和我的醫生約會的補償。”Charles手裡的機器發出了巨大的聲響，感覺上確實是癢癢的。Erik迫不及待得希望他的蹄子能夠再次感受這大地。  
  
拆除了兩邊的石膏的同時微涼的空氣讓他的雙腿感覺怪怪的。  
  
Charles戴上了乳膠手套撫摸著他的腿。“我們接下來還要做一些檢查。”  
  
Erik輕喘。“你剛剛想偷偷摸我。”  
  
“啊哈。”Charles哂笑，繼續仔細地在Erik的腿上摸來摸去，“被你發現了！怎麼辦？”隨後又換了嚴肅的語氣問著。“疼嗎？”  
  
“你是不是對我做了什麼壞事？”Erik微笑。Charles的手移向他的蹄子時前所未有的奇妙感覺讓他忍不住搖了搖頭。很快Charles便確定並沒有什麼大大礙，重新站了起來。  
  
“那你覺得我是什麼樣的半人馬呢？現在你已經完全好了，想站多久就能站多久了。”雙頰帶著緋紅的Charles看上去甚是可愛。  
  
Charles清了清自己的喉嚨。“我會把你送去McCoy醫生那裡，然後他會告訴你應該做一些什麼樣的練習。畢竟你已經八個星期沒有走過了，肌肉大概都萎縮了。為了能夠重新讓你能夠走起來我們會討論一些...其他的練習。”  
  
“所以，還是不能打獵？”  
  
“基本不能。”  
  
為了“回報”這一禁令，在頭一個星期裡Erik自顧自地搬到了Charles的家裡住了下來。他覺得自己的心情和那些剛能夠跑起來的幼駒沒什麼兩樣，讓人滑稽不已的是Erik還因為太過於激動不小心踢翻了好幾摞書，幾乎都快要讓Charles抓狂了。  
  
Hank醫生每天也會來拜訪，當然這也不是毫無益處。  
  
首先便是有更多的時間能夠和Charles在一起了。他有更多的機會可以研究Charles的生活習慣。讓他震驚不已的是除了茶和熱巧克力，Charles從來不會做任何的東西，對於Erik來說另一件事就是每天都確保Charles到家能有一頓豐盛的午餐擺在桌上了。  
  
“每一道菜你都做得這麼好吃。”晚飯後Charles接連打了好幾個噴嚏。  
  
Erik神情嚴肅。“祝你健康(Gesundheit)。Charles你還好嗎？（譯註：Gesundheit這句話多用於打噴嚏之後對別人的祝福，和bless you的效果一樣。）”今晚的兔肉他沒有放很多胡椒粉，對於Charles來說口味應該不會太重。這讓Erik有點擔憂。  
  
“呃...”Charles用紙巾擦了擦流出來的鼻涕，“我覺得我好像病了。”他用手掌揉了揉眼睛，話還沒說完又打了一個噴嚏。  
  
“聽上去你好像感冒了。”Erik就像明知隊長(Captain Obvious)一樣，“我知道幾個偏方。”  
  
Charles慢慢地站了起來又慢慢地把桌上的盤子收好。“那東西是不是用一些奇怪的植物做成的然後嘗起來好像微波爐裡黏黏糊糊的東西一樣？”  
  
Erik讓Charles停下了手上的動作，抓著Charles的衣服溫柔地把他扶到沙發上。“我覺得作為一個醫生應該更不會想要去舔爐子(Popty-ping)裡那些詭異的東西吧？現在你乖乖做在這，我去把盤子洗乾淨之後再給你弄點東西。”  
  
“爐子(Popty-ping)。”Charles小聲地說著，蜷曲雙腿把身上的衣服裹得更緊了，“我有點後悔告訴你微波爐用威爾士語怎麼說了。”  
  
看著生悶氣的Charles，Erik偷偷地笑了。不得不承認，真的沒有半人馬能夠像這樣可愛。  
  
他開始準備感冒偏方的配料：檸檬，蜂蜜還有茶。然後把它們混合在了一起。動作嫺熟毫不猶豫，Erik甚至感覺這比原來Edie做給他的還要好得多。  
  
“現在是輪到我無所事事躺在沙發上然後看著你幫我瞻前顧後了啊。”  
  
至少現在Erik是可以站起來走動了，他終於找到自己最想做的事情便是好好照顧他的伴侶。Charles之前在他身上花了太多的時間了，而且比現在這樣的情況還要棘手得多。  
  
在Erik忙來忙去的時候Charles打了個小盹，他臉上的頭髮都滑落了下來。Erik湊近幫Charles把那一小撮頭髮整理好後又趁機撫摸了一下他那柔軟的臉頰。這張人畜無害的臉簡直是要引人犯罪。  
  
“Charles...醒醒，Charles。你得把這些喝了然後去睡覺。”  
  
“啥？”Charles迷迷糊糊的抬頭看著Erik試圖坐起來。Charles剛睡醒那略帶沙啞的聲音比平時還要誘人。  
  
“別問。喝了就是了。”Erik催促著，“我保證裡面沒有詭異的東西，而且它是甜的。”  
  
Charles滿臉狐疑地拿起了杯子嘗了一小口。然後發出了一聲滿足的歎息。  
  
“我討厭冬天。我真的不明白你們是怎麼敢穿著襯衣就到處亂晃。”Charles一邊說著一邊用蹄子摸索著桌上的紙巾盒，“抱歉...因為這感冒，接下來這幾天大概都會像這樣無聊了。”  
  
他感覺也並沒有那麼糟，因為Charles正因為感激而對他暗送秋波。儘管Charles吹鼻涕的聲音讓這一切看上去相當違和。  
  
“如果我不在這裡的話你一定會覺得我是一個相當糟糕的領導者和伴侶。你現在最好就去洗個澡然後一會我和你一起睡覺。”Erik邊說拿起空的杯子，“等你洗完澡之後我再來找你。”  
  
說完Charles就開始一邊吸著鼻涕一邊脫衣服。巨大的聲音在家裡迴響著。  
  
Erik給Charles準備好第二杯“特飲”之後發現Charles洗澡洗著洗著就站在那裡睡著了。“真敗給你了。”他溫柔地嘟囔了幾句把杯子放在浴室的櫃子上順手把淋浴關掉了。他用柔軟的毛巾把Charles身上的水擦乾了之後輕柔地把他送進了臥室...  
  
“一起睡？”Charles打了一個大大的哈欠。Erik慢慢掀起寬大的被子躺了進去，幫Charles蓋緊了被子。  
  
“當然。快睡吧。”他把Charles輕輕按入自己的懷裡，柔軟的被子溫暖著兩人。Erik在心裡暗暗地告訴自己適當的小憩對大家都有好處。對，就打個盹。  
  
* * *  
  
大概在他拆了石膏一個月之後，Hank醫生確認Erik已經痊癒了。他這段時間和Charles泡在一起的時間比和自己的牧群在一起還要長。他一直被Charles的東西還有Charles的氣味所包圍著，生活中充滿Charles的感覺簡直不能更好了。  
  
不過隨著日子一天天過去，Edie一而再再而三地提醒Erik是時候帶Charles參加獵兵試煉了。  
  
之前Erik說起這個話題時Charles一直都表示相當的惶恐。他並不喜歡這種強迫參加的傳統活動，他以前從來都沒有試過成為一個大牧群中一員的感覺，現在更是覺得自己顯得十分格格不入。  
  
不過在Erik看來這可是一個打開Charles心扉的絕妙方法。  
  
“你可以找個人陪你一起啊，如果你覺得這樣感覺更舒服的話。”Erik邊跟著Charles從洗衣房出來到沙發邊說道，“或許那個我一直聽你說起的Raven是不錯的人選，實在不行Hank醫生也可以。但是請務必告訴我你能來，這對我來說相當的重要。”  
  
Erik甚至可以清晰的感受到這一刻Charles的內心就像紙牌屋一樣崩潰了。Charles抑制不住想要揮舞蹄子去踹對方的衝動，卻被Erik避開附身偷了一吻。  
  
“Hank的話...我想他一定會很有興趣的。”Charles被吻得有點喘不過氣，“他經常表現得比我還要像一個半人馬。不過他去沒問題嗎？我是說，他去了那大概就是那兒唯一的人類了。”  
  
“牧群不會傷害他的。他們對Hank的感覺就像Hank對我們十分好奇一樣。別擔心。”Erik捏著Charles的肩膀，靠在Charles的背上幫他疊剛洗好的衣服（這簡對他這種以前從來都不疊衣服都只是亂塞的人來說，學會認真疊衣服簡直是個折磨），“如果你真的很擔心，我可以看看能不能找到Summers家的孩子來作嚮導，防止他出什麼差錯。”  
  
“謝了。還是讓我先給他打個電話吧。你的獵餅(Vanator)試煉是什麼時候來著？”  
  
“是獵兵(Venator)。”Erik淡定地糾正，終於放棄了擺弄他的高領衫，反而將他的手攀上了Charles的腿，不安分的手掌伸到大腿下面撫摸著黑色的毛髮。“週六。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
他的手掌在腿上緩慢地規劃著，這是一個關於尋找Charles的敏感點的小測試。當Erik的手指輕輕蹭到了Charles膝蓋後面的位置時，他的腿抖了一下。  
  
“快停下。”Charles的尾巴朝Erik所在的方向揮了過去，略帶慍怒地拍了一下他的肩膀。“Hank？我是Charles。我知道現在打給你有點突然，不過...”  
  
  
轉眼就是週六，Hank坐在Erik和Charles之間，心虛地笑著。“你懂的...”Hank先開了口，用他那比Charles的瞳色還要淺的眼睛緊張地來回掃視著把他夾在中間的兩個半人馬，“...你真的不用請我過來的...我還是挺討厭打斷你們的，呃，你們的約會的。噢還有Erik，叫我Hank就好了。”  
  
“這沒關係的。”那兩人異口同聲地回答道，饒有趣味地看著Hank的樣子。  
  
“人多才熱鬧嘛。”Charles在駕駛座上喋喋不休地說著，“你知道嗎這其實是Erik的點子呢。”  
  
“你們還能記得我，這真是太好了。”Hank說著。  
  
Erik給自己系好安全帶後粗略地點了點頭，代替了言語的回答。其實他還真不認識除了Charles，牧群，還有Stark公司裡以外的半人馬了。  
  
剛開到山頂的時候，牧群們就面露期待的笑臉手捧花環來迎接他們了。  
  
“這群觀眾還真是熱情啊。”Hank自言自語，臉上露出了複雜的神色。Erik意外的覺得他的牧群竟然還能對於自己的理療師有這樣的效果。不過話又說回來，Erik不知道的是Hank其實有花粉過敏症。“他們都不覺得冷的嗎？冬天現在特麼才過了一半啊。”  
  
“上次我過來接Erik的時候也是像現在這個樣子。”Charles將手伸出窗外揮舞著打招呼。他把車停在了Edie的車旁邊，“他們歡迎的方法已經不是我們能理解的了，Hank。”  
  
“你們會習慣的。我十分覺得如果我不在你們兩個人身邊的話，你們一定會冷場的。”Erik嘲諷著打開了車門，“走吧，我們越快過去，越快能結束。”  
  
牧群們對於Hank所表現出來的熱情遠沒有對於Charles的多。  
  
“為什麼他還穿著衣服呢？”牧群們的人感歎道。Erik其實有時候也會思考如果讓Charles赤身裸體的話究竟會對人群造成多大的衝擊。他正在考慮自己是否對於這事留多個心眼。  
  
“他看上去好蠢噢。”Erik最年輕的的侄子Noah大喊。Erik勉為其難地承認Hank作為一個人類確實並不矮，畢竟他幾乎和Noah一樣高了。  
  
“彼此彼此。”Hank微笑地回答。由此竟然有一段美好的友誼新生了。  
  
Noah的孿生兄弟Blake走上前不屑地瞥了一眼Hank，“沒有這些他究竟怎麼樣才能跑過去？”Blake說的“這些”東西指的是Hank的腿。說實話，Erik真的很擔心Charles和Hank是否真的能夠趕上別人。  
  
“我可是很棒的一個選手，我確定我可以趕得上牧群的。”Hank的話有如一顆定心丸，“為什麼你邊走邊跟我介紹介紹獵兵測試到底是個啥？”  
  
不得不說Hank真的跟上了大部隊，他們還在第一個休息點稍作了一下停頓。Erik盯著Hank觀察著，他甚至都沒有出一點汗。  
  
不過在另一邊，Charles則因為體力的消耗而大口地喘著粗氣。Erik只好默默地把自己的水壺還有食物交給了Charles。  
  
“我幾乎都要累癱了。”Charles停下來抱怨，大口大口地喝著水。他用衣袖擦了擦嘴角的水水跡“Hank每週末都去跑馬拉松。我只是一個學術型的教授啊！”  
  
“我們會好好鍛煉你的。”Edie露出了友善的微笑，“不過我們還是可以稍微放慢一下速度，畢竟欲速則不達嘛。來，這裡是Ruthie烤的一些餅乾。”  
  
Charles欣然地深呼吸，大方地接過餅乾啃了幾口繼續上路。看著Charles的樣子，Edie和Ruthie相視一笑。關於Lehnsherr牧群，他們有一個特點：他們一向以能夠照顧好牧群的成員為榮。看來他們已經把Charles當成牧群的一份子了，想到這兒Erik的自豪感不禁油然而生。  
  
過了好幾個小時之後他們又休息了一次，但是他們得儘快動身並且趕在落日之前到達目的地：一塊與Lehnsherr牧群和Pryde牧群交界的空地。在那兒駐紮了半人馬各式各樣的帳篷，這讓牧群之間可以各自交換想要的東西。  
  
“你看，列兵試煉每兩年就會舉辦一次。”Blake拽著Hank的袖子說著，“在冬至到來的那個夜晚開始，會持續一周左右。當讓咯我們也不指望你整個期間都呆在這兒，畢竟大部分時間還是蠻無聊的...”  
  
“不過，除了尋找你的伴侶之外，這是對於所有年輕的半人馬來說人生歷程中最重要的一部分！”Noah看向Erik的方向插了一嘴。“而且每一年，試煉的規則都是不一樣的。通常都是由Logan制定的。”  
  
“他可是萬惡之源。據說他曾經花了很長時間來不停地尋找新方法來完虐那些參加試煉的選手們...不過Noah和我都還太年輕了所以參加不了。”Blake不滿地撅嘴。  
  
對於他這兩個略熊的外甥Erik選擇了視而不見，因為他知道什麼時候該出手。“我希望你們兩個不要隨便開玩笑。Charles和Hank都是我們的賓客，如果我看到他們之中任何一個受傷的話——”  
  
“——你會把我們的尾巴吊在那棵老樹上。”他們異口同聲地回答，“我們都懂的，叔叔。”  
  
還沒等他們說完呢一個Pryde牧群年輕的牝馬帶來了一條Logan的消息。看來那個強壯的半人馬對於他最新的試煉內容真是信心滿滿的呢。  
  
“說曹操曹操到。”他嘟囔著輕啄了一下Charles的臉頰。這讓附近的一小撮半人馬爆發出壞笑的聲音，不過Erik完全沒有把他們放在眼裡。  
  
Logan只是過來和他敘敘舊的。他嘴裡叼著雪茄，手臂上的肌肉青筋暴起。至於他是怎麼練就這一身的肌肉，至今還是一個迷。他腰間上掛了一対閃閃發光的爪形拳套，有的人說是因為他消遣時間時最喜歡做的事情是赤手空拳去砍樹才練就這一身肌肉的。  
  
“Lehnsherr，真慶倖你還沒死在我手上。”  
  
“你在逗我嗎？”Erik挖苦著他並和其他牧群的首領打著招呼，坐在了Raspution牧群裡那通體灰白高大結實的Piotr旁邊。  
  
“如果不是因為你的話今年大家就不用清理這屆選手的屍體了。”Logan深吸了一口煙，向著在場的所有人露出了一個象徵性的笑容，“當然，我願意替你清理你那寶貝們的屍體的。”  
  
“扯淡！我還記得在我那場獵兵試煉的時候，你是用你自己的陷阱才超過了前面的那一個人的！”  
  
“是啊，我媽還整天跟我說森林裡起火了呢。”  
  
Logan很快就轉移了話題，似乎他對於試煉一直沒有出現傷亡事故這一點有點小小的失望。“不過機會總是有的。”他大聲地宣佈，“就像這一次...”  
  
這會談就是一個形式上的東西，只是讓各個牧群的首領派出的參賽者不會傷害其他人...至少傷不致死。畢竟每一個從試煉裡活著回來的人都還是覺得心有餘悸。  
  
“Lehnsherr，今年你要來當監視者嗎？”Logan在會談快要結束的時候問了一句。  
  
“你難道沒有聽說嗎？”來自Lebeau牧群的Remy在一旁奸笑。Erik一向都不喜歡Remy，“他給自己找了一個伴侶，如果我的情報沒錯的話是一個住在城裡的半人馬。”  
  
人群中爆發出一陣嘰嘰喳喳的議論聲。  
  
“排著隊一個一個來慶祝一下？”  
  
“別高興太早了。”Erik平靜地說著，不管是不是有效，他都試圖撫平自己內心想起Charles時澎湃不已的心，“不過我真的很希望他們能夠儘快適應這一切。我會帶他和他的朋友感受我們的風土人情的。”  
  
“那你快去吧。”Logan拿著雪茄向Erik那邊揮了揮，咕噥地說著。  
  
Erik二話不說就離開了原地。他對於四處都是關於自己的消息感到有點莫名的尷尬，而且照目前的狀況來看，如果如果連Remy和他的人都知道了這個消息，那麼無疑整個半人馬界多少都會有點風聲了。  
  
對於Hank和Charles被一群好奇的半人馬包圍了這場面他感覺到一點都不奇怪，這些友善的半人馬都來自不同的牧群。  
  
“人類在這裡做什麼呢？”一匹幼駒小聲地說著。  
  
他身邊的一匹牝馬聳了聳肩。“我聽說了他是Lehnsherr的訪客！你知道嗎，Lehnsherr一直想要找個伴侶呢。”  
  
“什麼？！可是那應該是我！？”那幼駒不滿地嘟著嘴。  
  
“我知道，親愛的。你會的。”  
  
突然有人用沙啞的聲音大吼著，“有人和Logan打起來了！你們快去看看能不能找到他！這行為可是犯法的！”一匹牡駒從牧群中跑了出去。  
  
Erik蹙眉，看不清對方的樣子。 _估計是哪個在自己牧群上花了一輩子心血的老傢伙吧_ ，Erik眯著眼睛若有所思。 _如果真讓他們找到了罪魁禍首，估計少不了一頓罵。_  
  
他擠進了擁擠的人馬群中，雙臂交叉，盯著在場的人。“怎麼回事呢？”  
  
Charles輕輕地把手放在Erik的小臂上撫摸。“沒，沒事。他們都挺友善的，而且也沒有什麼糟糕的事情發生——”  
  
“Charles！有人剛剛捏了我的屁股！”Hank大聲抗議的同時那個年長的牝馬又順手捏了一下。  
  
“我知道是怎麼回事了。”突然冒出來的聲音讓Erik嚇了一跳，Logan走了過來，身邊跟了幾個牡駒，“你還沒跟我說你的伴侶還帶了一個朋友來呢，Lehnsherr。”  
  
Erik聳了聳肩。“Howlett，好像也沒有規定說我們不能帶吧。那現在你就趕緊通知各個牧群這是個誤會，我想現在大家都知道是怎麼回事了。”  
  
Logan也跟著聳了聳肩。“這個人類呆在這裡我沒有意見——”  
  
“等等！我都名字是Henry McCoy醫生，我希望你如果可以的話叫我Hank就好。”  
  
他說的這番話又在聚集而來的半人馬群裡爆發出了一陣波動。“——抱歉， _Hank_ 。”Logan道歉著。他頓了頓，臉上露出了好奇的神色，“獵兵試煉快開始了，如果你有興趣能陪我一起的話我可以告訴你關於這個試煉更多的情報——”Logan看向森林的方向抬了抬下巴示意，“——時刻要保持警惕。”  
  
“噢！呃。”  
  
Erik揚眉。Logan竟然願意和別人一起共度時光？這對於半人馬來說是一件驚天大事。嗯，一定發生了什麼奇怪的事情。  
  
當Logan示意讓Hank坐在自己背上的時候，Hank的臉就像生氣時一樣紅透了。看著Logan揚長而去的背影，所有人都呆住了。  
  
“剛發生了什麼？”  
  
Charles一本正經地點頭答道，“相當棒的事情。”但是Charles臉上還是有一些擔憂的神色，“他會沒事的吧？”  
  
“Howlett不會傷害他的。”至少不會弄死，Erik在心裡吐槽。他回憶起當年自己曾是一個牡駒時參加測試的情景。那不寒而慄的感覺讓他持續了整整一周。“至少我不認為Hank現在會有什麼突然出現的險情。”Charles的臉上看上去安心多了。  
  
就在這時，號角發出了低而嘹亮的聲音，附近的牧群一哄而散。這第一聲號角示意著試煉就要開始了。  
  
“來吧。”Erik順手牽起Charles的手，儘管比自己的手要小，但是確相當溫暖。牽著他一起走向大門的方向。“我們再不快點就要錯過開場儀式了。”  
  
Charles回頭認真地看了一眼一變得一個人也沒有的大門之後一起和擁擠的牧群擠了進現場。所有人都洋溢在激動的情緒之中。  
  
當第二聲號角響起的時候，兩個來自LeBeau牧群的獵兵領著今年的參賽者，伴隨著震耳欲聾的拍掌與蹄子擊打地面的聲音進入了現場。Erik看得出來這些牡駒和牝駒入場的時候都在向大家炫耀自己拿手的能力。  
  
然後就是Logan一個人，Hank卻不見蹤影。在兩個牝馬陪襯下進入了現場。Erik認出其中一個拿著雕花號角的是現在和Cassidy牧群住在一起的Valeri。他抓了抓自己的胸口，讓所有的參賽者面向自己站成一排。  
  
她把號角放在唇邊再次吹奏起來，現在他們能夠聽得更加清楚了。周圍的觀眾們慢慢安靜了下來，獵兵試煉終於開始了。  
  
“歡迎各位的到來，不過更重要的是，歡迎今年參加試煉的年輕的牡駒和牝駒們。”Logan露出了一個燦爛的笑容，看得大家覺得渾身不自在。  
  
“正如大家所知道的，獵兵試煉是為了考察你們的智慧，勇氣與能力。如果你今年可以成功通過試煉，你會成為獵兵之中的一員，不過那些今年沒能通過試煉的也可以在兩年之後重新參加。當你們的名字被叫到的時候請走上前來。”  
  
她報出了一大串名字，每一個名字的主人手裡都拿著自己稱心如意的武器。Erik能感受得到他們現在的心情既是恐懼，卻又帶著激動。  
  
“接下來你們會跟著Logan，他會帶你們去起點。這將會是你和家人見面的最後機會，願你們能成為他們的驕傲。”  
  
看著參賽者們跟著Logan走向緊閉的大門的同時，在場的所有人都在歡呼喝彩。隨後人群慢慢消散了，有的人回各自的帳篷了，還有的人去了獵兵集市採購各種各樣的東西。  
  
“然後他們會怎麼樣？”Charles不停追問道，“我是說這一切聽上去是如此的不詳與痛苦！”  
  
“也不會真的像是她說的那樣。”Erik解釋，“這只不過是激將法好讓他們能夠更快適應。我記得當年我試煉開場前的賀詞好像是：‘祝你們好運，可是孤身一人在野外能致你們於死地，所以千萬別死了哦。’你看，這可是相當正常與中肯的意見。”  
  
Charles臉上的表情還是半信半疑的。大概Charles那顆屬於文明人的心再次覺得被冒犯了吧。  
  
“噢，別這樣。”他歎了口氣，“真的沒有那麼恐怖。我們都是小組行動確保不會有嚴重的後果。如果他們不會犯下諸如摔下懸崖那種愚蠢的錯誤的話是相當安全的。”  
  
“你確定這一切沒有超出他們的常識範圍嗎？”  
  
“這很難說。不管是人類還是半人馬，處於青少年時期都不會想那麼多的。來吧讓我帶你看看獵兵集市。要說這地方最棒的蜂蜜檸檬蛋糕，當屬Pryde牧群做的。在我們回去之前你絕對不想錯過。不過我們並不像你們的世界裡一樣用錢來交易，我們會用物品和服務換取想要的東西。畢竟準備了兩年，肯定會有足夠的東西用來交換。”  
  
他們最後回到了Lehnsherr牧群所在的區域中。Erich叔叔和Edie都在有條不紊地準備要用來交換的東西。  
  
在這麼小的一個地方有那麼多五顏六色的攤位真是讓人難以置信的一件事。在場幾乎所有的半人馬都覺得自己像是回到了同年一般。Erik所見之處都能看見有半人馬在追逐打鬧嬉戲著。  
  
“看來現在你們這真是啥都有啊。”Charles看著Edie準備送走的滿滿一籃羊毛製品和Ruthie的餅乾說著，“我甚至還懷疑裡面是不是真的有一把刀呢！”  
  
一対羊毛的襪子還有兩個彩色的圍巾換來了一個出自Jubilation之手的鍍銀杯子，Jubilation也欣喜地結果了Charles遞過來的餅乾。Erik和Charles繼續在集市上走著，把餅乾分發給那些想要的人。一個店主作為回報給了Charles幾樣小飾品：一個手工製作的筆記本，一個編織袋，一罐蜂蜜和一個風斗。  
  
“這真是太棒了，Erik。”Charles轉了一圈下來，被各式各樣的貨物填滿的籃子顯出了一個交易的好兆頭（儘管Erik相信著大多數都是Charles用優雅的笑容與迷人的雙眼換來的）。“不過我覺得我們現在逛集市也逛夠了。”Charles從LeBeau的攤位出來時和Eirk說著，“現在你帶我去看看你一直跟我說的那個蜂蜜檸檬蛋糕吧。”  
  
Theresa Pryde大老遠就看見他們走過來了。她把自己的手擦了乾淨。“啊，Erik！我的老顧客。我專門給你烤了一個蛋糕呢。讓我去把它拿過來給你，免費給你和你心愛的人一起享用哦。”  
  
“Pryde太太。”Erik點點頭，臉上洋溢著孩子氣的笑容，“那就恭敬不如從命了！”  
  
Theresa爽朗地笑了起來，把蛋糕放在桌上用紙包裹起來。“給你。”她把蛋糕放進了Charles的籃子裡。  
  
“我們必須得拿點東西來給你換。”Charles轉頭看向Erik。兩人一致點了點頭。  
  
可Theresa完全不吃這套。“別，千萬別。我相信我會和你還有家親愛的再見面的。現在你們兩個趕緊在煙花開始之前好好品嘗這個蛋糕吧。”  
  
看著她的表情怕是難以再改變她的決定了，於是兩人離開去尋找一小塊草坪好開始品嘗這蛋糕。可要找到一個足夠幽靜的地方對於他們來說絕對不是一件容易的事情。  
  
Erik先坐了下來，把自己的蹄子盤在身下後把Charles手裡的籃子接了過來。一想到Charles要坐在自己身邊他就雀躍不已，黑色與棗色的毛髮交織在一起，形成了一副溫馨的景象。  
  
他們在群星之中享用著蛋糕，然後如轉瞬即逝的煙花一般親吻了對方。Erik再也想不到還有什麼比能從Charles的嘴裡嘗到自己最喜歡的食物的味道更幸福的夜晚了。  
  
* * *  
  
轉眼之間，長達兩個月的獵兵試煉就結束了（Hank過了一個讓人難忘的夜晚之後也安全返回了）。  
  
Erik也辭去了作為獵兵的一員，儘管他好像感覺那一瞬間在他附近的動物都在對這一舉動表示感謝。  
  
在Erik的軟磨硬泡之下Charles在Erik家裡多呆了一周，這段時光也是相當的美好（除了牧群差點把Charles扒個精光以及看見他們兩個人就把花環放在他頭上之外。很明顯花環只能讓Erik一個人來放嘛！）  
  
_現世是如此安好。_ Erik看著輕輕推著自己肩膀的Charles想著， _這就是我願意共度一生的牡馬_ 。  
  
當然一周之後這個幻想就被Charles幻滅了。  
  
* * *  
  
一切都是源於那一句話：“Erik，我其實還是對你有所保留。”  
  
Erik感覺自己的心都要沉到肚子裡了。他痛苦地覺得自己的喉嚨像是被什麼堵住了一樣，喊都喊不出來。“什，什麼？”他覺得自己的舌頭好像突然變大了好幾寸，堵得他 _呼吸_ 感覺越來越困難。  
  
他們坐在Charles公寓外的公園裡。穿著那件自從Charles給他買了之後就再也沒捨得脫下的黑色毛衣。天氣很冷，風吹得樹上的葉子發出颯颯的響聲。  
  
Charles並沒有正面回答，Erik感覺自己的大腦都要失去控制了。“難道我做錯了什麼嗎？你難道不喜歡和我在一起嗎？”  
  
Charles睜大雙眼。“沒有！根本沒有這回事！能遇見你是我的榮幸，Erik。和你在一起是我這輩子中最棒的事情。是我想帶你去個地方，帶你去我長大的地方。”  
  
“我沒懂你的意思？”Erik一直認為Charles是在這座城市裡長大的。  
  
“那是一個...對我來說很重要的地方。”他解釋著，心不在焉地玩著手中的葉子，“我應該帶你去看看 以你為 _你_ 對我來說很重要。不過也沒有什麼特別的所以如果你不想去也可以。我都意思是因為它有點遠所以我們得開車去...不過我已經讓人打掃乾淨了...”  
  
“噢，沒有。我很樂意去你看你長大的地方，Charles。”Erik點了點頭，得知成為Charles心目中重要的人之後覺得心裡暖洋洋的，“你準備什麼時候去？”  
  
“大概晚飯過後吧，會不會太快了？”  
  
Erik笑著搖了搖頭，抓起Charles的手握住。“不會。這很好。我們吃完晚飯就走。”  
  
  
前往那個叫做Westchester的地方所用的時間比Erik預想的還要久，打破這寂靜的只有電臺裡傳出的音樂和廣告的聲音。Charles神情專注地盯著眼前的路況。Erik以前從未見過他是如此緊張，這給Erik提供了一個絕佳的機會觀察（讀作：花癡）不同場合之下的Charles。  
  
當然也有一些Erik不能做的事情，比如用手指或者蹄子騷擾Charles。他一直想弄明白這緣由，所以在剩下的路程之中就不停地問這個問那個來消遣時間了。  
  
“我們到了。”Charles最終用一句簡短的評論打斷了正在喋喋不休地講著長弓的技巧的Erik。他們停在大門前，那門好像是用什麼黑色的金屬鑄造的，看上去十分大氣磅礴。Erik很好奇這真的是Charles所說的那個Westchester麼。  
  
“這是Westchester？”Erik看著這大門問，“不管你雇了誰來打掃看上去都沒有認真工作嘛。”  
  
“什麼？那只是個大門而已。”Charles哭笑不得，“Westchester還在裡面。”  
  
當那個房子，不應該是城堡出現在他們的視線裡時，他的臉都要貼在玻璃上了。Charles停車的那個車庫大的難以想像，Erik從來沒有見過這麼多車除了在商場裡。  
  
“這些都是你的嗎？”Erik開門的時候嚇得幾乎都快把頭撞上車門了。Erik才意識到他母親的那些老舊的車和這車庫裡他所能看見的任何一輛豪車相比就是一堆廢鐵（Erich叔叔相當喜歡這個稱呼）。  
  
“這些都是我父親的。”Charles優雅地從車裡出來糾正道，“他喜歡收集這些車。他每次帶我母親出去兜風的時候她都非常開心。來吧，我帶你去別的地方。”  
  
這房子悠久的歷史讓Erik相當震驚。每一面牆上都掛著Xavier的後代以及其他家屬的油畫或是掛毯，每一個房間裡面的傢俱都相當齊全，從豪華躺椅到天鵝絨地毯應有盡有。  
  
“Charles，你曾經有沒有想要過孩子？”Erik打斷了正在對一些很重要的檯燈做著演講的Charles。換做在平常，Erik早就開始被教育打斷一個人在講話是有多麼的不禮貌了，但是此刻Charles根本無動於衷，絲毫不像Erik所相愛的那個牡馬。  
  
“什麼？”Charles眨著眼睛。  
  
“我曾經想過。自從我還是一個牡駒的時候我就想以後要生很多很多的孩子。然後教他們如何保護自己。”  
  
Charles低頭，看著自己的蹄子不停在腳下昂貴的地毯上摩擦。“噢。不過我不行...雄性半人馬懷孕的幾率相當的低，就算有現在的科技支持也不行。而且幼駒根本撐不到過他們第一個生日的時候。”  
  
“可是我遇到你之後一切都變了。”Erik湊了上來，輕輕抬起了Charles的下巴，看著他那又如在月色下煥發的珠寶一般的雙眸。  
  
“Erik...”  
  
“我愛你，Charles。而且我願意，和你一起，度過每一小時，每一分鐘。我想要親吻你，將你擁入懷中，替你做飯。Charles，你充實了我的生活。你願意有幸成為我的...”  
  
Erik剩下那些感人肺腑的表白已經全被Charles貼上來熾熱的唇瓣吞進了肚子裡。  
  
“當然。”他呢喃著，呼吸著對方的氣息，“來。我帶你去花園。還記得我曾經答應過的，和你一起看星星嗎？”  
  
“我怎麼可能會忘記？”  
  
Westchester的花園就像房子一樣的華麗。一輪滿月掛在黝黑的夜空中，一片雲也沒有。星辰在空中閃爍著。  
  
毫無預警地，Charles突然在這篇草地上奔跑了起來，沿路飛沙走石。他徑直朝著遠處波光粼粼的湖面奔去，Erik只好趕緊跟上，追在Charles身後。看著Charles奔跑的背影和不停掃來掃去的尾巴，他的性器已經悄然出鞘。  
  
噢...  
  
噢！  
  
好吧！  
  
Erik舔了舔嘴唇，感覺現在自己的下體在龜頭冠裡不停地顫動著，他的高抬的尾巴就像一面旗幟一樣說明自己現盎然的性趣。Charles擔心過這一刻的到來嗎？他能夠提起勇氣來面這一刻嗎？  
  
在他準備爆發出更快的速度追上Charles之前，他如癡如醉地偷偷盯著Charles的腹部看了看，然後摸摸將視線上移，看著他的肩膀與緋紅的臉頰。Erik將自己的辮子甩在身後也動身向他跑去。  
  
他們繞著湖跑了一圈，之後Charles消失在了一片空地之上。如果不是Erik全神貫注地追著Charles，他幾乎都要跑過了。他逐漸放慢了速度，慢慢地走完了剩下的路程。映入眼簾的是Charles棗紅的軀體和光裸的背部，很快他也將自己的衣服丟向Charles脫在地上的那堆衣服上。  
  
“Charles？”  
  
“Erik。這是Xavier家族交歡的地方。”  
  
“你是——”  
  
“是的。拜託了，Erik。”Charles將自己的尾巴掃到一邊，露出了自己的後穴。  
  
他慢慢走了過去，抬起自己的前腿。Erik的體重壓得Charles輕輕搖晃，當Erik的前腿夾住他軀體的兩側時，慢慢跪了下去。Erik的手臂環繞著Charles的肩膀，不停地換著讓自己舒適的，爬跨在Charles身上。  
  
“你真的——”Erik討厭因為自己的匆忙而對伴侶造成傷害，他想告訴Charles他對於他的愛是有那麼深。  
  
“沒事，Erik！我很好。”Charles有點急躁，“你不是已經準備好了嗎？”  
  
他仔細試了好幾次才成功地把自己的粗長滑入Charles的熱度之中，進入了他的伴侶。當Erik緩緩推入時，兩人同時輕喘著，讓Charles有足夠的時間來適應這新奇的快感。Erik將他的伴侶護在懷中，附身尋找對方嫩紅的雙唇，再將自己的舌頭送入其中。  
  
Erik從來沒有感受過被這麼緊致的東西包圍的感覺，Charles溫暖的肉體時不時地收縮著，逐漸將他送上頂峰。他曾想讓他們的第一次與眾不同，緩慢而溫柔。可是難以忽視的本能與伴侶急切的需求讓這一切都成為了不可能。  
  
Erik將手霸道的放在Charles的脖子上，更加用力地推入Charles體內。汗水讓Erik不得不重新調整位置。他的陰莖不幸滑了出來，讓不耐煩地氣息吹上了Charles的耳朵。  
  
Charles後頸的味道相當好聞，散發著Charles經常使用的洗髮露的青蘋果的清香。那味道讓Erik平靜下來，再次爬上了Charles的背部。  
  
Charles大聲嬌喘著，指甲深深掐入Erik的前臂之中。Charles一直撐在草地上，直到Erik終於停止了瘋狂的推進。  
  
“真棒。”Erik說著，“這太棒了，我的Charles。”他咬住Charles的肩膀，用自己的愛液將Charles填滿的同時呻吟了出來。Charles身下的草地也被灑落了點點白色的體液。  
  
他們一前一後的喘息著，微涼的風帶來陣陣的寒意。Erik愛撫著Charles的耳朵，還並不想從他體內抽出，可是他能感覺到自己疲軟的陰莖緩緩地縮回了自己體內。  
  
“你。”Charles輕聲說著，還沉浸在高潮後的餘韻之中，“我們先回房子裡吧，我想繼續和你溫存一下，當然如果你能辦到的話，就來第二輪吧。”  
  
* * *  
  
“我要怎麼樣才能向牧群宣佈這個勁爆的消息呢？”Erik哀嚎著將臉埋Charles那蒙上薄薄一層汗水的肩上。他們躺在Charles童年時睡過的那個房間。就算之前又在浴室裡來了一次，可他們的心還是沒有平復下來。  
  
Charles的手指纏上Erik的，滿足地輕輕揉捏逗弄。“我覺得他們已經知道了。不過現在的問題是我們應該怎麼樣訂婚以及怎麼樣結婚？你們會不會又一些傳統服飾是要我一定要穿的呢？”  
  
Erik湊近，將被子給Charles蓋好。“不如我們在你這結婚？這地方又大而且——”Erik打了一個哈欠，“——這大概是一個可怕的主意。牧群估計不會願意離開的。”  
  
“我確定我可以搞定這事。”Charles輕笑著，在Erik前額落下一吻，“快睡吧，我的意中之人。”  
  
  
[<strong>後記</strong>]  
  
  
“Erik！”Charles大喊，“我的茶要喝完了！你介意給我拿點過來嗎？”之後他能聽見Erik走去了廚房。一切都是那麼的美好，這讓他能夠手捧自己最喜歡的書，蓋著鬆軟的毛毯舒適地坐在壁爐旁。  
  
“你這懶蟲！”Erik的聲音裡透出一絲寵溺。  
  
“我懷上你的孩子了。還是雙胞胎！你還指望我做什麼？我倒是希望你能夠時刻準備好替我做事直到準備迎接他們的到來。”  
  
只聽有打開水龍頭之後水流嘩嘩的聲音。“我把水燒上了！你還有什麼需要嗎？”  
  
“再來一點餅乾就更好了！”  
  
“哪一個？”  
  
“我想想，就奶油酥餅吧。還有紅莓酥餅！然後再給我帶一塊花生黃油！”  
  
Charles舒適地笑著，用舒服的姿勢將自己的腿放在地毯上，邊讀小說邊等Erik做完飯後繼續進行他們剩下的棋局。如果現在不趁著這機會好好使喚一下Erik，那還能什麼時候欺負他呢？  
  
說曹操曹操到，他的丈夫兩分鐘之後回來了，手臂上搭著毛巾，手捧託盤，裡面擺放著各種Charles想要的東西。  
  
“謝謝，親愛的...”Charles小聲說著，用手指輕輕蹭了一下Erik的手背。在壁爐旁邊坐的越久他就變得越困。照顧Lehnsherr牧群的幼駒們可不是一件容易的事。自從Charles懷孕了這個消息像長了翅膀一樣傳遍之後，他們就更喜歡呆在這了。這也解釋了為什麼半人馬的帳篷像是雨後春筍一般一夜之間長滿了整個草坪.  
  
“來一局麼？”  
  
Erik溫柔地笑著，笑得他臉上鋒利的線條都被軟化了。“讓我先去把燒的水拿下來。”但是Charles堅持讓Erik留下來，扯著他的高領衫的袖子，露出一副楚楚可憐的表情。  
  
“壺又不會跑。”  
  
Erik歎了口氣，將茶壺放回桌上後小心翼翼地坐在Charles身邊，故意踩了一下Charles棗紅色的蹄子，“說實話，肯定會有人會因為你這楚楚可憐的表情而對你為所欲為的。”他溫柔地抱怨著。“不許胡鬧。”  
  
“你也把持不住呀。我知道你喜歡這個，不過我也不會用這樣的表情看著別人...何況我現在還胖的像個球。”Charles依偎在他的懷裡，重新把毯子蓋好。他大概從沒想過Erik在火光之下會顯得那麼好看，欣喜地將手放在Erik的肩胛骨上，調皮的手指伸入Erik高領毛衣之下，來回地在皮膚與毛髮之間遊走。  
  
“我当然不会。”Erik把尾巴甩開，盤好雙腿坐下。“毕竟你也永遠是我的意中之人。”  
  
-FIN-


End file.
